It All Started With a Dance
by CrimsonKitsuneShinobi
Summary: Two very different views from similar walks of life...Ivan earning the prestige of a business and detesting the thought of his arranged marriage and Matthew enjoying the luxury that comes with wealth, even at the cost of marrying a man he has never met...well they do say that opposites attract.
1. Chapter 1

This is a short, incomplete story that I just wanted to get edited and out of the way while I focused on prepping for my last semester of nursing and getting my new job squared away~ If I have enough time then I'll edit another smaller story to have it ready for posting once school starts back but we'll see what happens =3 In the mean time, I hope all who take the chance of reading this story will enjoy it to some extent.

* * *

Matthew anxiously twisted the white gold band on his ring finger, its lavender and sapphire gems glistening and glinting in the sunlight streaming through his window. "Bonjour, monsueir…missyor…minsssur…m-monssueir…" The blond sighed, dropping his head a bit. It was incredibly nerve-racking to meet Francis Bonnefoy so suddenly. At least it was sudden for Matthew, the boy mused. Perhaps he would have been a lot less anxious if Francis had been just an ordinary man. Contrarily, he was quite the opposite, the blond knew, having done his homework. Francis Bonnefoy was a self made millionaire with shops, boutiques, and restaurant chains the world over. Bonnefoy was certainly a household name, and in a few weeks, it was to be Matthew's name. The blond swallowed hard as he squeezed the ring and looked out the cab window at the little Parisian shop sign. Suddenly, skipping French lessons didn't seem as smart as Alfred had made them sound…

Ivan glanced down at the engagement ring forced onto him by him parents; it was exquisitely crafted, perfectly sized, engraved with his name and his betrothed…and Ivan couldn't find it more distasteful. He had no interest in the man that they demanded he marry and this ring spit on his retaliation and the future he had planned for himself. The older man was very successful at heading the companion company to the Braginsky family's company and a marriage between Yao and Ivan, the next head, would join their companies but Ivan wanted to fight and earn his way to the top and this is just what he had set himself up for until his parents went behind his back. Ivan sighed and looked at the calendar on his phone, reminding himself of the ball later that night so that they could meet and all of the well-to-do families could mingle and establish connections. He put away his phone and stared out of the window as he finished his coffee, resolving to start the preparations for the ball his parents are planned afterward.

Matthew thanked the driver and paid with cash before going up the marble steps to the shop, the little bell ringing cordially over the door as he pushed it open, greeted by a symphony of orchestra music, and an array of bouquets with beautiful scents from various flowers. Exotic and rare the brightly colored blooms and blossoms illuminated the peach walls, bathed in the sunlight streaming through the French windows. His unsure expression faded into a small smile as his lavender eyes wandered around the vividly ornate, sunlit room.  
"Bonjour, Monsieur…" the blond's smile slowly disappeared as his gaze settled upon the face of Francis Bonnefoy, not at all reflective of the lovely, Rococo styled shop. The man was unshaven, his wavy blond hair disheveled and shirt exposing his chest, wine glass in hand as his sapphire eyes studied Matthew.  
"Well…finish then, garçon" he instructed, gesturing with the glass.  
Matthew swallowed hard, stuttering a bit, "A-ah…b-bonjour…Monsieur Bonnefoy…"  
The man stared with narrowed eyes for a moment, walking around the counter towards the young man, placing a finger on his chin, lifting it to his eyes, "Your French…is exquisite. You should have more confidence in your craft, Mathieu." He lowered his hand, "And my father's name is Monsieur Bonnefoy. Call me Francis."

The young Russian headed out of the little corner coffee shop and drove himself home in the sporty car he had received for his birthday just a few months ago.  
Once he had arrived home he was swarmed by his parents again, shoving him towards the large ballroom already busy with activity as maids, butlers, caterers, and event planners ran about with decorations and dishes. He headed up to his room to change into a nice suit after checking how everything was coming along. Ivan glanced at the mask hanging across the mirror as he adjusted the perfectly tailored suit but he didn't touch it, finding the concept of a masquerade foolish, especially for an event meant to interconnect the other families. He shrugged and gave the suit jacket one last tug to straighten it before he headed back down to assist the preparations, determined to have a hand in it or, at least, keep himself busy until the party.

"I'd like you to freshen up before tonight, Mathieu" Francis said as he opened the door to the master bathroom inside the master bedroom, "This is also yours, Mathieu. I hope it is to your liking."  
The blond nodded as he looked around, "Merci, Mons—ah, Francis…" There was a beautiful, wide dome ceiling as Matthew looked up, the angelic rococo fresco depicting cherubims and seraphims in heaven was illuminated by the crystal candelabra suspended from its center, the large, marble claw foot tub beneath it perfectly polished along with the other furniture. It was quite beautiful, Matthew mused. He found that he very much adored Mr. Bonnefoy's rich taste. Soon after the curtains were drawn shut, he was left to his own devices and decided on a hot bath to reward himself for the spiral staircase and winding halls as they toured the mansion. He had found it more than troubling to wear heels yesterday but the gown was much too fetching to shun. An off white ivory made of silk and lace trim, with a long ribbon in the back and sleeves, with a pearl studded bear eared mask to match. He had never attended a masquerade before, but it certainly was not an opportunity he wanted to miss…

Once the finishing touches were in place Ivan once again returned to his room to grab the simple half-mask, matching his own alabaster skin, and set it in place; making sure that it covered what it needed to cover and did not impair his vision but, as simple as it was, it too was custom molded and fit comfortably against his face.  
He headed downstairs just as the main doors were opened and the outdoor lights along the driveway to guide their guests to the house. He joined his parents at the door to welcome everyone but only lingered for the first wave of greetings before dismissing himself to entertain the ones that had arrived. Ivan strolled through the grand ballroom, mingling with their guests and ensuring that everyone was happy. He was told to keep an eye out for a bear mask as Yao was supposed to be wearing one but he had no luck so far with finding him just yet; he had run across a few people donning bear-themed masks including a particularly interesting one decorated with pearls and accompanied with a lavish gown that came together to create an enchanting sight.

As the blond wandered inside the colossal ballroom gracefully sweeping the polished floor with the lace skirts of the silk gown, the orchestra began playing Chopin's Op.34 No. 2 Waltz in A minor. And just as he stepped towards the beautifully adorned ballroom he caught sight of a slender, phantomesque face semi veiled by a mysterious mask, through whose eye-holes he noticed luminescent violet irises gazing at him as they gleamed in the candelabra light.

The Russian smiled slightly as a pair of beautiful lavender eyes, electrified by the similarly coloured accents in the gown, met his own. He stepped forward to greet the stranger when Yao, the one he was supposed to be looking for in the first place, stepped up.  
"Our joining is the main event, let's start the first dance" he said simply, taking Ivan's hand and taking position in the middle of the dance floor.  
"As you wish" Ivan responded with a slight bow to the elder man as he started, taking the lead simply by the aesthetics of their audience. He took in the mask his partner wore; panda-themed with painstakingly crafted crystals bringing out the required colours and matching well with the slender man's suit.

Matthew wandered slowly nearer, before his waist was grasped gently from behind, along with his arm, as he was spun around into a dip by another masked man, who pressed his lips to the blond's warm cheek, smooth as velvet. Only by looking up into the sapphire eyes of the cupid mask halved at the bridge of the nose.  
"You look stunning, mon petit ours…" he whispered against his ear, leaving another light kiss just below his left ear, another following across his throat and down to his collar bone that left the milk white flesh with a pink bruise, the soft voice quivering in rhythm with his heart.  
"M-merci, monsieur…"

Violet eyes scanned the room unconsciously until they settled on the pearl bear dancing with another. There was something so intriguing about the blond stranger but whomever they were, they were occupied with a scruffy man lavishing the pale skin with kisses; a small flame of jealousy igniting deep within Ivan. He tried to brush the feeling off and entertain Yao, the one he should truly be focusing on. He gave the observant brunet an apologetic smile in response to the unamused gaze as they traveled the shining dance floor, others pairing off and joining them as the song continued.

"Within two week's time, we will be married, my dear Mathieu…" Francis purred as the two waltzed gracefully along the ballroom floor with the sweet, dark music. "…Then you will be mine, no?"  
Matthew slowly tilted his head into a slight nod as Francis studied him, awaiting an answer "Oui, monsieur…"  
The Frenchman continued after an acknowledging nod, "And that means…whatever you ask of me will be given to you…so long as you behave as a good little spouse should…" Undoubtedly the sight of the pristine gown hugging the slender, feminine figure was arousing to the man, though he tried to shun such thoughts until the proper time. There was a time and place for everything, Francis knew, and now was the time to shower the little blond with extravagant, lavish gifts and sweet nothings to tickle his ears and linger on his soft heart. And the man knew him to be soft in all manners of speaking, merely by his visage alone.  
"Merci…" Matthew found his attention wandering away from his intended, as he drifted away on dilated lavender eyes in search of the passionate violets beneath the phantom mask.

The leading duo smoothly transitioned into the next song as the first ended. "Your company is doing excellently" Ivan said mid swing, trying to make conversation with the mostly silent man.  
"It is" Yao responded simply "and the Braginsky company has been steadily improving since you have started managing it. I know that we will both benefit from this coming partnership."  
Ivan smiled and thanked the man despite immediately catching the subtle jab; it wasn't _his_ company, it was his _family's_ company… "Two weeks and we will be married and our companies combined."

Matthew finally turned back toward Francis with the end of the first waltz, "Ah, tell me, monsieur…" he paused in an inquiry.  
"Hm?" Francis replied, hand slightly moving down his waist.  
"Who does this mansion belong to?"  
The Frenchman chuckled at the blond's naivety, and answered, "Why, our hosts, the Braginsky Family, of course, dear Mathieu… Most notably Ivan Braginsky, the only son and rightful heir of the company." He spun and led the little blond to the livelier waltz.  
"Ah" Matthew nodded as he tried to keep up with Francis' impeccable footwork, stumbling a bit.  
Francis gently lifted his chin with the softest, smallest smile, "Mon petit ours…leave it to me." He held him against him delicately, leading his steps in three quarter time.  
It even made the blond give a light, grateful smile, adding to his rosy cheeks "Merci…"

Ivan and Yao slowed as the second song ended and headed their separate ways for the time being; Yao to another partner and Ivan to the hors d'oeuvres to grab a drink for himself and people watch, unconsciously browsing the crowd for the bear in the gown, finding them still dancing with the bearded man in the suit. He decided to bide his time and see if he could steal the next dance with the beautiful stranger.

"Surely mon petit must be thirsty after such rigorous waltzing…how about I fetch you a drink while you rest your feet a minute?" Francis said as the waltz ended, rubbing the blond's bare back gently.  
"Merci, monsieur" he smiled softly, leaning into the gentle caress.  
"Anything for my little Mathieu" Francis whispered, stroking his cheek as they parted. With a ruffle of his silver cape he headed off to the banquet table.  
Matthew took the time to look around, taking in the beautiful surroundings for the first time. It was breathtaking; the music and the whimsical scent of peppermint oil in the light air, the elegant, brightly colored gowns sweeping across the floor as countless couples danced in time with the orchestra as if hundreds of little music boxes…it certainly made him wish he'd brought a piece of canvas along to capture such an enchanting scene.

Violet eyes leisurely scanned the room until a man came to get a drink, noticing immediately that it was the bearded man that had been entertaining the pearl. He stepped aside to make room and went to find the stranger that had been occupying his thoughts since the first song.  
Ivan found the signature mask and gown within moments of searching and headed for his target. He stopped by the table and extended his hand with a confident smile "If all of the attention has not worn you out, may I have the next dance?"

Just as Matthew sat down for a rest, he felt all fatigue within fade as he heard the most charming voice, accented smoothly with Russian, and looked up into the same violet eyed phantom mask he had seen when he first arrived and whilst dancing with Francis. With a slightly darker rouge in the snow white cheeks he nodded and took the man's hand, "Delighted, sir…"

Ivan's smile widened slightly as he pulled up the man and led him to the dance floor as the song started. He took his stance and they started "The gown is beautiful on you and the mask was an excellent choice" Ivan complimented, smoothly dipping the slender man before pulling him up again as they crossed the dance floor "may I get your name?"

"Matthew" the lavender eyed blond replied softly, his hand fitting the other's like a glove as they wandered out onto the floor to the most beautiful waltz that the blond believed had been played thus far. "Matthew Williams…" he added with a demure little smile and shallow curtsy "…and yours, sir?"

"Ivan Braginsky" he answered with a softer tone than usual to compliment Matthew's tone, trying not to intimidate the shy man "you have wonderful footwork and your confidence should match." Ivan tried to encourage the blond; he could tell that Matthew knew the motions but there was some hesitation that was preventing the perfect fluidity that Ivan knew was possible.

Matthew nodded with another small, polite smile, "As Monsieur Bonnefoy has told me…" But then he recalled the name, "Ah…the sole heir I have heard about? …Your estate is stunning, Ivan…if you don't mind me calling you that—or I could just call you Mr. Braginsky…" He giggled a bit nervously as he tried to keep rhythm with Ivan "…W-whatever is to your liking…"

"I would be honored to be referred to with such familiarity if I may do the same" Ivan asked as he kept the rhythm and timing as exactly as possible to give Matthew the chance to adjust and become comfortable with the repetitive dance steps and try to show him that he had nothing to worry about.

"Of course…" the pearl bear replied as he gazed into the dark violet eyes of the phantom adoringly, moving the slightest bit closer as the beat started to speed up, becoming more lively. "Ah, thank you very much for your invitation…I've never been to a masquerade before…it is beautiful" he added.

Ivan smiled "Thank you, I was not sure about organizing such an event but I believe this meeting has made everything well worth it" his hand lowered from the lace and silk clad hip to the bare lower back as the little blond shifted closer between steps, their movements getting more fluid as the song sped up and Matthew started to relax.

Matthew blushed with the compliment, once again smitten by the undoubtedly charming phantom "I agree…"

The Russian's smile simply widened, admiring the blush and how it accented the layers of pearls that made the mask. They stepped together smoothly, the skirts flowing around them with each turn and swing, flaring out with the occasional playful dip that wasn't a part of the dance.

Matthew found it much easier to keep in rhythm with the steps now that Ivan was guiding him. Even more effortlessly than Francis had, as if he had danced the waltz a thousand times before, as if a phantom of a former dancer transcending the ages "Mm my phantom…you dance divinely."

Ivan could have purred at the possessive attachment to his little nickname "It takes two and you are finally showing your true talent; as your phantom, I am merely a shadow of your talent."

"Ahh but how could a clumsy little bear know where his steps fell unless seen by the shadow?" Matthew replied with a little smile "my phantom is much too talented for humility…" An entranced incandescence sparked in his lavender eyes that wanted nothing more than to gaze at the exotic ghost before him until he had unraveled each and every minuscule detail of the existence that lay just beneath the stunningly unadorned, but all the more memorable for it, mask "tell me about your family's company"

"Hmm but my clever bear is far from clumsy" Ivan returned with a chuckle as they started the next dance heedless of the, now, crowded dance floor as their worlds became themselves, their partners, and the beautiful music. "There is not much to tell, we started it when we moved to America and it has been growing quickly ever since."

Matthew nodded, "Ah from Russia, I take it?" he guessed from the thick yet tame accent. "…Well there must be plenty; what kind of products do you sell?"

Ivan nodded in response "Our highest grossing product is vodka" he chuckled "it sells surprisingly well almost everywhere."

"Ah really? How interesting…more of a wine drinker myself, but only on occasion" he stated before trailing off in his thoughts for a moment. "Oh! White Russian—I remember seeing that flavor in quite a few places…including this lovely restaurant I went to the other night with some friends…Wang Dynasty, I believe it was…some of the best Chinese food I have ever tasted" the blond recalled.

"Ah, yes, we have a partnership with the Wang family" he chuckled a little awkwardly, suddenly reminded of his intended by the man he was flirting with "they serve excellent, authentic food."

"I'm certain it would be nothing without your vodka..." the blond purred. "Perhaps you could show me how it's made someday…or maybe a tour of your beautiful manor…?" the little pearl bear was certainly a blatant flirt.

Ivan's genuine smile returned "I would be honored, perhaps after this dance? I'm sure we could both use a rest from this crowd."

"I could use the company as well" Matthew smiled with a light squeeze of the larger hand in his.

"Why wait then" Ivan stopped mid-step and kissed the knuckles of the small, gloved hand. He led the little blond away from the dance floor "I can have you to myself for a little while" he chuckled "and give you a personal tour. I would love to hear more about you as we walk" Ivan said as they headed to the top floor so that the eager Russian could start the tour.

"What would my phantom like to know…?" the pearl bear asked, slightly lifting his skirts as his gown swept up the marble steps.

"What brought you to this party? Surely you would have far more interesting things garnering your attention" he asked, truly curious as to what would have brought the adorable stranger to his door and into his arms. He could not quite figure out how the man had effortlessly drawn his attention but, as if to a magnet, it was drawn and there was no parting now.

"I too have a suitor…a betrothed, if you will…my parents arranged it; more of a business merger I guess…" He paused with a soft sigh "Does it…even mean a thing to them to marry for love…?"

"I doubt it. My parents had a marriage planned from very early on but it was only recently that I learned about it…" Ivan sighed softly as well "I doubt my parents have even been in love though they claim that they grew to love each other, still, that was well after I was born. I would not want to put a child through that…though…" he chuckled "with my preference I would not have to worry, it caused quite the upset when my mother found out but the Wang family has several children so they worked it out…for now" He sighed again "Are they expecting you to carry along your family line as well?"

The pearl bear blushed, "Ah well…truth be told…I have always wanted a family…and they are happy with adoption…"

Ivan chuckled softly and the blush and embarrassed hesitation at the topic "I wish you luck with getting the family you want" he paused in front of a huge set of doors "perhaps you can give them a loving upbringing and they will choose their own paths and whom they love…" he trailed off with a soft smile and opened the grand doors to reveal a huge gallery of the art they had collected over the generations, the pricier exhibits that were not decorating the rest of the house at least. "The first room of interest; the gallery" he welcomed the blond in "feel free to look around."

Matthew gasped at the beautiful gallery, lavender eyes wide with awe, "Oh, my phantom…you have my heart…" His whisper as soft as a little silver bell ringing through a quiet room, its tinkling echoes in Ivan's wake as if little ghosts themselves before they vanished with the stillness of the grand room. Immediately Matthew's attention was stolen by the oil paintings. "John Singer Sargeant…one of my favorites…" he smiled, admiring the way the man captured the Victorian era and successfully painted children "one of yours?"

His eyes widened slightly at what Matthew had said as he glanced around at the artwork, paintings and sculptures alike, but he dismissed it as a slip of praise for the art. He followed his little crush quietly, making note of the pieces he lingered longer on, perking up with the question and nodding "Yes, this is one of the most recent ones discovered too."

Matthew smiled a bit wider at the response, "I've always wondered what it would be like to have a commission done by him…or rather in his style since he is no longer living… What do you like most about his work?" he asked with a genuinely curious tone, looking back at Ivan.

Ivan thought for a long moment "It is hard to decide but I think it must be softness of his style" he blushed slightly knowing it was far from a professional or educated term but he hoped that the colouring was hidden from the interested gaze "even his older, less practiced works have this softness… It truly seems to show that he loved what he did…"

Matthew nodded, turning back to the picture, "Ah yes…he really captures youth quite beautifully…"

"You are well learned, is art a career or hobby of yours?" Ivan asked, genuinely interested in what the little blond seemed to have a passion for.

Matthew turned to him again, "Hobby" he replied, rubbing his arm. If only his parents could see it was so much more than that, and allow him to pursue it.

"It sounds more passionate than a hobby, perhaps I can see your work one day" Ivan asked.

"Ah it's not that good honestly…" he said with a modest smile, though that's what his parents told him to dissuade him from pursuing art.

"I'm sure you are being modest, no matter what you would be better than me" Ivan laughed softly.

"Ah well…practice makes perfect…" the blond shrugged with a demure little smile. "I could…give you lessons—i-if you want…" he looked up at Ivan.

"I think I'm a lost cause but…perhaps with you as my teacher there would be hope…" Ivan trailed off with a playful smile "though…I think I would agree to anything to get to see you again…"

A soft pink blush warmed his cheeks once more, "I have an apartment in the city" he replied. "I could give you my number…and we could work out a schedule…?"

"I would lo-" suddenly Ivan was cut off by his mother practically storming in until she spotted Matthew, almost hidden by the Russian's stature, and quickly returned to the soft-spoken gentleness that matched the delicate swan mask she was wearing.  
"Sweetie, your _fiancé_ has been looking for you. Come" she insisted, guiding him out with a firm hand that contradicted her small form "there are plenty of other guests to entertain and we must finish planning the wedding!"  
Ivan spared a glance back, regretful frown apparent even through the mask but he went along with his mother, knowing the consequences would be severe otherwise.

Matthew never recalled a time when he was so heart broken so quickly; heart stinging as he swallowed hard, dropping his head and sagging his shoulders, having fallen so rapidly and so deeply for the stranger he'd just met, his beloved phantom. He supposed maybe it was punishment for intentionally flirting in spite of knowing that he himself was indeed engaged. Perhaps he supposed he might find some kind of escape with the phantom. But such dreams dissipated as the Russian was whisked away.

Ivan followed his mother back down to the first floor to a displeased Yao "I apologize; I lost track of time" he said grimly "would you like to dance?" he offered, wanting to delay the rest of the wedding planning for as long as possible but a quick jab in his side from his mother quickly dispelled that.  
"I have some excellent sample and idea books you two can look through so you two can finish planning your wedding" the insistent woman spoke up and _encouraged_ the two into a quiet sitting room where everything was already set out and set up.  
Ivan sighed softly, almost inaudibly and sat down to look through the books.

Matthew made his way back downstairs to the ballroom, where he noticed Francis frantically going from person to person.  
"Have you seen my fiancé? He is wearing a white bear mask studded with pearls…" The pearl bear called him, and he turned, "Matthieu?" He embraced the little blond, "Oh mon petit ours…I thought something terrible…you mustn't run off in such a large place, mon dieu" he reprimanded. "Especially one you know nothing about…someone could steal you away from me…" he added with a slight possessive edge to his tone, planting a kiss on the pearl bear's neck.  
"Ah…n-no need to worry, monseuir…" Matthew whispered as he blushed, "I was in good hands…"

While Ivan's thoughts were preoccupied with Matthew his hands were busy comparing samples that Yao picked out, wanting to mix their cultures and colours without clashing horribly. He saw another set of books on the other table and he recalled that this event was to celebrate several engagements and he wondered who else would be planning their wedding in the secluded room.

Francis smiled knowingly, "And now, my sweet, you are in even better hands…" he led him back out to the dance floor.

Ivan grew more and more frustrated with each and every minuet detail that they went over from the gold leaf accents on the placement cards to the vibrant red of the flowers that would decorate each table. And yet, despite all of this and the constant chatter, what stuck out the most was that no matter how many colour palates he browsed, Ivan couldn't find one shade of anything that came close to the complexities found within Matthew's eyes.

"Oui, monsieur…" Matthew simply couldn't stop thinking about his phantom; the dark illuminated violets peering out from the behind the darkened holes of the ghostly mask's eyes. The charming albeit mysterious smile drawing him in…the voice that sounded like a distant roar of thunder, disrupting the calm before the storm…the pearl bear could go on and on…and that he did, as he danced with Francis, comparing each and every attribute to Ivan's, all while wondering to himself how he could have fallen so quickly for this seemingly ethereal stranger.

The ashen blond distantly heard the music change and it helped him keep track of the time that seemed to drag on for eons as Yao took the reigns of the planning. Ivan leaned back against the couch, giving a nod when prompted.  
After glancing around in mindless boredom he finally decided to get a couple of drinks for them, if only to kill a couple of minutes, and notified Yao. The emotionally weary man stepped out of the little room and headed to the grand table in the back, passing the servers walking around to buy more time to relax.

The slower waltzes made Matthew feel as if he was one of those figurines inside a music box, slowing and churning in time until the wind up key was turned once more. He wished he was resting at the moment, if not in a bed…at least in the arms of his beloved phantom.

Drinks in hand, Ivan turned back but stopped, a smile ghosting across his face as his eyes locked on his little bear. He hesitated a bit longer, just a few steps away from the table, simply watching the graceful dancing but the slight heaviness in Matthew's steps became obvious with Ivan's keen eyes and it worried him minutely. With just a moment's debate he passed off the drinks to one of their butlers that was helping to cater to the large number of guests and asked him to deliver them to the room he should have been returning to. Instead, he stepped up to the dancing couple and, with a polite smile, spoke "You two have been dancing splendidly so long" he threw out with confidence though it was merely a guess "perhaps you would like to rest in one of the quieter rooms in the house" he offered encouragingly. He tried to be as polite as possible but he also wanted to give the shy Matthew a much needed break without insinuating anything and insulting either of the two.

Francis smirked, his hand sliding down Matthew's waist, "Ah yes, very good…it is time for us to rest, no, Matthieu?"  
"O-oui, monsuier…" Matthew blushed, following as his fiancé led him away from the dance floor, though sadly, away from his phantom as well.

Ivan's eye twitched imperceptibly as he read the possessive motion for what it was and the primal part of him wanted to retaliate but he restrained himself as they walked away. He headed back to the planning room to await Yao's final decisions.

"Come along, mon petit ours…"  
They followed the butler up to the private room, and he handed Francis the key, "Merci, monsieur." He smiled and carried Matthew bridal style into the softly lit room, behind the silken canopy of the bed where he gently laid him, turning to the butler, "Bring your master's finest wine, s'il vous plait…"  
The butler nodded with a bow and shut the door.  
Francis' smile disappeared. He walked away from the bed, and plopped down in the fainting couch at the foot of it, a sigh of exhaustion expelling from him. He looked back at Matthew gently, "I imagine your feet ache, mon ami…" He beckoned him closer with his finger.  
Matthew held his skirts and slid down a bit towards him, sighing in relief as Francis removed his heels, sending them to the floor each with a low thud.  
He massaged the tender feet gently with a yawn, smiling slightly as Matthew relaxed on the bed. "Rest, Matthieu…you danced wonderfully…"

Again, Ivan settled onto the plush sofa to mull away the time and took a sip from one of the drinks that the butler had set down as he tried to brush the rest of the irritancy of the Frenchman's actions off.

"Merci, monsieur…" the pearl bear whispered, removing his mask, letting the soft blond curls tumble over the silk of the bed as he lay down, closing his eyes.

Try as he might to brush everything off, the thoughts of the two lingered in the forefront of his mind. He knew it was not his place to intrude on them but he wanted nothing more than to relax with Matthew in his own room rather than one of the countless guest rooms.

"When you are ready to leave, dear Matthieu, we shall…" Francis said as he continued to massage the blond's feet.  
Matthew started drifting off, imagining his phantom at the foot of the bed, and murmured an incoherent whisper, "…I never want to leave…"

Ivan yawned and pardoned himself quickly for his rudeness. "I will excuse myself for the night. If you would like to continue, I can go over the decisions tomorrow" he offered but left before really giving either of them a chance to respond past a disapproving and downright angry glare.  
He headed up a couple flights of stairs to his room. He tugged off the mask and set it on his dresser, flopping on the bed and closing his eyes afterward to simply listen to the soft silence around him.

It wasn't long before Matthew fell asleep on the bed and Francis carried him and his shoes down the steps and out to the limousine, leaving the little pearl bear mask lying forgotten against the silk in the guestroom.

What had started as a pleasant recharge from all of the activity and social stressors turned into a nap; Ivan's suit long forgotten with the embrace of cool silk and sleep.

* * *

It's just the first chapter and already our eager lovebirds are smitten with the wrong people~ Once again this is a short and incomplete story that just simply fell through with the partner I had so it will almost certainly stay incomplete. All the same, I hope you enjoyed it and I would love to hear about any parts that stuck out to you with a comment or message!

~Poison


	2. Chapter 2

I'm most certainly 10-12 hours late with this, sorry! I meant to have it posted before I left for work but my nerves were a little frazzled with my first day of work for my new job~ I hope to be far, far better next week! All the same, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter =3

* * *

Hours later, Ivan stirred with a low groan and a stretch to wake himself up a bit more. He glanced down at the restriction of his arms and frowned slightly as he noticed that he had neglected to change and he quickly proceeded to change into something more suitable for sleep and walking around the house; loose pajama pants. As much as it frustrated his mother, he refused to get fully dressed to simply step out of his room for menial tasks. He headed down for a snack but was stopped by one of the maids holding a familiar mask. His eyes widened a bit but only for a moment before they returned to normal and took the mask handed to him. Ivan chuckled softly to himself "Cinderella…" he whispered with a minuet smile. He returned to his room to set the mask next to his own with thoughts on somehow finding Matthew to return it and, perhaps, getting to know the little blond better as he grabbed his early morning snack before heading back to bed until a more reasonable hour.

Matthew continued to soak in the tub long after Francis had gone to bed, the bar of sweet smelling soap in his palms held to his nose as he took in the scent, reminding him of his phantom, though most everything did remind the enamored young one of the masked stranger. He found himself wondering how such an encounter could affect him so deeply.

Ivan woke early in the morning with a sleepy snuffle as his alarm went off. He stretched to get the kinks out of his limbs before standing and heading to the shower to clean up before work.

Matthew yawned, stirring in the king sized bed and squinting at the sunlight spilling through the blinds as one of the servants opened them.  
"Good morning, Master Williams, breakfast will be served shortly. Would you like to eat before or after your bath?"  
The little messy haired blond murmured a little answer as he rubbed his eyes and sat up, and the servant nodded, coming over to undress him and lead him to the bathroom where she'd drawn a hot bath. She was one of Francis' best servants.

A hot, refreshing shower eased the rest of the tension from him and he stepped out to dress himself. He had long tired of being dressed by any one of the staff, not wanting to be manipulated into clothing as they saw fit, especially since he was twice their size; he could dress himself just fine and did just that.  
Ivan headed downstairs and grabbed breakfast, a full array of everything he could even think of and more. They set up a plate for him and he ate quickly, finishing up just as his parents came down to eat and getting out the door to head to the place he actually felt at home at; the job that he had actually earned his way up for the most part though it was one of the family's businesses.

Matthew freshened up after his bath with the usual sprays and powders before eating breakfast and getting ready for his meeting with a new inventor to go over toy designs.

Ivan settled himself in the large, ergonomic chair in his spacious office and attended to the documents he needed to go through.

"…So it's basically a board game that can be played with Candy dice and chocolate pieces" the inventor explained, showing how it could be played.  
Matthew nodded, "I see…very innovative, Mr. Vargas." He reached out a hand to him over the table, "It would be foolish of me not to invest with you. Besides, our generation has got to stick together—show elders how things are done" he winked with a smile.  
Feliciano smiled warmly in return, shaking his hand firmly, "I completely agree, Mr. Williams! Thank you so much, sir. My father once worked in one of the William's family's candy shops in Italy; It is an honor to work with you, truly."

He had a few people come in for their appointments to discuss alternate recipes and techniques and he set them up with the different members of his staff that could prove their claims before he wasted his time with anything that wasn't up to pare with their base standards.

After a day full of meetings and perfume tests, Matthew was exhausted. All day he had wanted nothing more than to stay at home and paint since the servants had set up his studio while he and Francis attended the masquerade ball. As a matter of fact, it was all he could honestly think about—making a still life painting about the ball…perhaps with one of his heels…the pearls he had worn draped over and on the inside of the shoe…the silk of the golden table cloth as a background…perhaps a wine glass…and his mask facing up—yes that would be lovely, he mused, putting the picture together in his head. He went to his room, expecting to find the mask on his desk. He was confused to find it bare; however, and thought it might still be with the gown. He checked his wardrobe…not even a trace of it. And then he continued his search, retracing his steps from the bathroom to the limousine, but to no avail. And then it clicked—'The private room! I took it off in there…'

As the day dragged on, Ivan became more and more ready to go home. He was eager to relax and, at the very least, get a decent meal; a luxury that he could never honestly deny himself though most of the other 'perks' fell to the side.  
Eventually is was time to return home and he cleared his desk of the completed work and set it to the side, grabbing his case and putting the rest of the incomplete forms and orders inside incase he wanted to work on them later.

Matthew decided it was probably swept away with other items left over from the ball, but wondered if perhaps he should go about getting it back.

Once Ivan had arrived home and set everything on his desk, he spotted the little mask resting on his dresser and was surprised that the little treasure had eluded his thoughts for so long but once again it was at the forefront as he was called for dinner; admittedly eager for the wide range of food that was always laid out.

It wasn't long before Francis returned from his business meeting, walking in with a little lavender present box in his hands, "Here, mon ami…a gift from one of our newest partners." He walked over and handed him the box. "Seems I've arrived just in time for our luncheon" he checked his watch, "and with a few minutes to spare. Shall we go?" Just as Matthew was about to respond, Francis' phone rang, "Go ahead, mon dieu. I'll join you shortly." He kissed his head and then went into the kitchen to fix a drink while talking to another company interested in a partnership with the newly merged Williams and Bonnefoy.  
Matthew sighed softly, blowing a kiss and then taking the elevator. He arrived at the restaurant within a few minutes and got to one of the VIP booths upstairs. He sat down, looking at a menu as the rain started to fall outside the high window.

Once the quiet dinner was finished, Ivan eager to escape the onslaught of questions he knew could come at any moment, they dispersed equally as silent as they had arrived and Ivan was free to continue his work and ponder how he could meet the lavender-eyed bear once again; if for no other reason than to return the beautiful mask.

"I'll have a salad to start off…and lamb as the entree, please" Matthew said, handing his menu to the waiter. The man replied with a nod, refilling his glass with more wine before going back to the kitchen.

As Ivan fiddled with his pen, tapping it on the stack of documents on his desk, he stared curiously at the mask and he suddenly wondered if it would be strange of him to commission a local artist to do something with a theme of the previous night.

As Matthew looked up from the table his eyes wandered toward the door, in search of his fiancé, who was nowhere in sight. He sighed and cast his gaze to the window, looking at the gray clouds low in the sky, colored leaves tumbling through the quiet breeze. About an hour passed as Matthew ate and studied the dessert menu, certain that Francis would walk in any second. His eyes glanced up every time the door opened, only for him to sigh and look back at the menu.

Ivan found his mind stalling on his work, focused on the image of pearls and lavender eyes and he decided to visit his favourite restaurant where he had made some on his best decisions. Of course, it helped that the local place was famous for its desserts and Ivan knew exactly what he wanted. With a goal in mind he set everything down, grabbed the little mask for inspiration, and headed out the door.  
He was seated in his usual corner and was looking through the menu; though he already had an idea of what he wanted it wouldn't hurt to check and see if anything else caught his eye.

Matthew started to realize Francis wasn't going to show; perhaps he'd gotten busy at the last minute and wasn't able to call. He was just about to leave when he took one last look around for his fiancé, and met a pair of familiar violet eyes. 'Phantom...?' he thought, trying not to stare.

The ever-observant man felt the hair on his neck stand and the odd tension of being watched as he awaited his dessert. Ivan glanced around, searching for a pair of eyes and just when he was about to brush it off as nerves he met a crystal-clear lavender pair and his heart skipped a beat 'That's _the_ colour' he thought with excitement. He tore his gaze away to try to piece the two together and see if it really was his little pearl bear but the gown, beautiful as it was, had hugged Matthew's curves and the outfit this man was wearing didn't match the delicate elegance. 'Still…I have to be sure…' Ivan thought with determination as he stood and politely confronted the man "You seem familiar, have we met?" he asked simply, not wanting to waste their time if he wasn't whom Ivan hoped.

With mild surprise that his supposed phantom first approached him the wide eyed blond blinked up at the tall man…the lovely accent clinging to his words rang in his head clear as a bell. "Pardon me, sir, for being forward but…I would never forget eyes like yours…" it was cheesy, he knew, but it was what the pearl bear would say to his phantom.

Ivan smiled wide, unable to completely contain his joy. He took Mathew's hand with a smooth motion and kissed the back of it "Pardon my rudeness but they could not be as beautifully memorable as yours are…" he trailed off and pulled the delicate mask carefully out of his jacket pocket. "I was hoping to see you again, for more than just returning this" he said with a bold glint in his eyes.

"My mask!" Matthew gasped with a sparkle in the lavender gaze as he looked at Ivan. "My phantom…" he hugged him.

He lifted Matthew in a tight hug, swinging him slightly. Ivan wanted to keep holding him, keep him close but the thorn in his side reminded him of their fiancés and he knew that he couldn't ignore that. With his smile still in place he set Matthew down "Do you mind if I join you?"

Matthew blushed, all thoughts of Francis swept away as he gazed longingly at the Russian, "N-not at all…"

Ivan's smile warmed and he sat down at the other side of the table after motioning for his waiter to deliver his dessert to Matthew's table. "Would you like anything?" he asked, noticing the menu still on the table.

Matthew picked it up, looking through it, "Ah this chocolate mousse looks delicious…thank you." He smiled up at him, placing his clasped hands daintily beneath his chin.

"Excellent choice, it's what brought me here tonight and I certainly couldn't be happier" Ivan rested his arm on the table, admiring how the elegant hands folded.

Matthew's smile widened as he gazed into the soft violets, "Ah" he started with a dreamy sigh "where do I begin? Last night was…it was wonderful…"

"It was" he agreed readily "one of the most entertaining nights I have had in a very long time though it was far too short for my liking" Ivan said warmly as dessert arrived; the mousse decadent and thick just as he remembered.

Matthew took a fork into his mousse and scooped out a bit of the rich cream, loving the sweet taste, light and soft on his tongue, "Mm…yes, I agree. I could have danced with you for hours."

Ivan's own dessert came moments later, the same that Matthew had ordered. He was certainly pleased with it, it being the primary reason he came to the restaurant, but…he almost didn't want to eat it with the thought that lingering with his food would prolong their time together though he knew that was foolish. If they really hit it off, then they could continue talking elsewhere and Ivan would hope for that and more.

Matthew glanced down at the dessert for a moment, leisurely swirling the excess crème on his fork and nibbling at it "Ah so…do you come here often…?" He would have mentally kicked himself if it was a cliché pick up line and not a straight forward question…he'd already gotten his phantom, after all.

The Russian smiled, slightly amused by Matthew's choice of words but he knew by the casual way his little bear said the phrase that he meant it literally; not that Ivan would deny him either way. He nodded "Whenever I can get away and treat myself but I don't want whatever the staff offers, what about you? Should I make a point to come here more often?" he asked. Ivan knew he was blatantly flirting but he couldn't quite help himself, or, he simply didn't want to bother with futile resisting.

"Ah well…of course you should—so you can come see me" Matthew smiled and batted his eyelashes at his phantom, twirling a blond curl around his finger.

"Shall we make it a regular event?" Ivan asked with a soft little smile, unwilling to explicitly say date but it was certainly implied despite the engagement rings on their fingers.

"I'd like that very much..." Matthew replied with a demurely seductive lavender gaze on his phantom. He would have removed his engagement ring had he even remembered it being on his finger.

Ivan smile started to favour one side, morphing into a smirk at the heated gaze as his own eyes lowered "Last time I got a look like that the date didn't end until the next morning…"

"Oh…my phantom…you wouldn't notice the morning from the night…" Matthew flirted back, unconsciously circling the rim of his glass with the tip of his finger as he blushed pink.

"Day or night, it wouldn't matter with you…" Ivan answered smoothly though he hadn't noticed that he'd spoken the very forward thought earlier. He dropped his gaze to admire the delicate hand tracing the rim of the glass.

The same passionate albeit lustful violets sent arousing chills up the pearl bear's flesh and spine with a wanderlust of excitement. "Day…and night then…" he purred softly, referencing the Russian's boasted stamina.

Ivan's smirk grew as Matthew spoke again, keen eye noticing the subtle shiver that raced along his little bear's skin "Until neither of us can gather the effort to move…" he trailed off with a promise to his words that said so much more than he could voice.

Matthew's lips and cheeks were bruised with dark rouge as he shivered at such words leaving little and yet myriads to the imagination "Is that a promise…?"

"Of course, my word always is" he took Matthew's hand and kissed it, lingering on the smooth skin to seal his words before reluctantly pulling away.

The sudden release of his hand from the velvet lips was like a drug, just enough of the Russian's subtle touch to get him hooked, and leave him wanting more. "I don't believe you…" he replied, locking eyes with him as he removed his engagement ring slowly.

Ivan's brow rose as the thin piece of jewelry hit the table, rolling slightly before coming to a stop between them. "Then there is nothing left to do but defend my honour and prove it to you…" he trailed off as he pulled off his own ring, the trinket joining Matthew's on the table with a faint noise that went unnoticed by the two. He stood and held out his hand to Matthew "Whatever guest room you were taken to, has nothing on my room" he purred.

Matthew silently smirked and took his hand, standing from his chair, leaving an extra tip with the payment on the table. His heart was beating so quickly it felt like a wild, fluttering bird was trapped in his chest.

The little scamp had beaten him to paying his bill though he added his own tip to the pile. In addition, as they passed his original table he tossed down a generous amount onto the hard surface, plenty for not only his ticket but a tip that covered his table switching. He wrapped his arm around Matthew's waist and they headed out of the busy building "Did you drive here?" he asked, hoping that they could ride together.

Matthew nodded, taking out the keys and clicking them at the sleek Lamborghini parked out in front. The doors opened and he slid into the passenger's seat without a word.

Ivan chuckled "So did I" he rested his hand on the passenger door "my home isn't far, you can follow me there then I'll take care of the rest…" his tongue peaking out to wet his lips at the thought of what was to come. He pulled away to preserve both of their sanities and headed to his car with a filthy smirk etched onto his face that promised an unforgettable night.

Another hard shiver followed the other up Matthew's spine before he gathered himself to drive and moved seats.

The ashen blond situated himself in his car and, after motioning to Matthew to make sure he was ready to follow, he headed out of the parking lot; his mind filling with images of Matthew splayed out and wanting, crying out _his_ name.

His body shivered even more with the beckoning of the man's finger, as if the phantom was luring the pearl bear to his own decadent demise. The engine purred as he turned the key, and then shifted gears before tapping the gas, soon cruising behind his phantom down the road.

It didn't take long for the eager duo to arrive but anytime was longer than Ivan wanted to spend out of reach of his little bear. He threw his car into park the moment he was in his usual spot and smirked as he watched Matthew park alongside him. Ivan held open the door for his soon-to-be lover with one hand and left the other extended for Matthew to take, helping him out of the seat "Would you like anything before partaking in me?" he asked politely though a smirk tugged at his lips and his words were anything but casual.

"How thoughtful my phantom is…" Matthew nearly swooned, fanning himself a bit to cool his dark red face. He shook his head "Mmn nothing but you…"

Once Matthew had stood, Ivan tugged the little blond flush against him with a flick of his wrist "Good, I'd hate to waste a moment…" he trailed off, tipping Matthew's chin up and brushing their lips together just to thicken the tension and tease themselves even more before he finally led him inside the house.

Matthew caught his lip gently between his lower lip and upper row of teeth, slowly pulling it back before letting go, soft, warm breaths caressing the smooth, velvet mouth as his heart rate sped up.

Ivan hummed, pleased with Matthew's eagerness "You make me want to start here" he chuckled, glancing around the empty foyer that led to the stairs "but you deserve far better and I don't want to risk getting caught before we've even started…" He pinned Matthew to him and lifted him with ease, continuing up the stairs with Matthew draped along his arms. With the eagerness of a small child with a favourite treat, Ivan all but ran to his room, kicking the door shut and kissing Matthew deeply.

The blond settled onto the well cushioned silk sheets and wrapped his legs and Ivan's waist as his hands ran through his hair while he leaned into the kiss, tongue stroking the Russian's.

He breathed deeply into the kiss, laying along Matthew and weaving his fingers through his thick, wavy hair. "You taste better than I imagined" he purred against the parted lips, nipping his bottom lip gently, playfully.

Matthew moaned into his mouth as he stroked the back of his neck, shapely legs hugging his hips intimately.

Ivan ground against Matthew "I'm not ashamed to say that I wanted to lead you to my room the night of the ball, you were beautiful even with the mask but…" he joined their lips in a firm but short kiss "so much more so now that I can truly see you."

"I have to say the same about you…my phantom…" Matthew purred with a little moan and arch of hips at the firm warmth against his thigh. "And I'm not ashamed…to say I wanted to be led to your room…"

"I'm happy to hear that I'm not corrupting an angel, I just wish that we had not been tied to other things that night." Ivan ran his hands down Matthew's back to grab the hem of his shirt, fisting the smooth cloth, bringing it up a couple of inches before pausing to check with Matthew "Our conversation at the restaurant seemed straightforward but how far would you like to go tonight?" he asked, wanting to be entirely sure of the other's consent. Ivan would happily go as far as the little blond was comfortable but he certainly hoped that they wouldn't be ending the night with little more than kisses.

"Oh my…such a darling sweetheart my phantom is…" He arched into the seductive touch with a little moan, "I want everything…all of you…" A possessive albeit passionate tone laced into his voice and lavender eyes as his fingers laced through Ivan's hair with a gentle tug, thighs squeezing his waist to emphasize Matthew's point. "You are… _my_ phantom…"

Ivan groaned softly the sultry tone and tempting words catching him off guard "I'll give you everything you can handle but I want the same in return…" he trailed off with a smirk and pulled Matthew's shirt off over his head, breaking his hold on his hair but giving Ivan free rein of the slender chest. He took full advantage and kissed down Matthew's neck to a nipple, giving it a little kiss before slowly dragging his tongue over it.

Matthew arched into the sensual massage with a heated moan as he felt his stomach burn, just from beginning. His heart fluttered wildly in his chest while his arms were still captive in his shirt.

The Russian kept the shirt and arms trapped within it pinned to the pillows as he worked Matthew's chest, feeling his heart race like a captured bird. He smirked up at Matthew "Scared or excited…?" he asked teasingly as he gently pinched the hardened nub between his teeth and gave it a tugging suck.

Matthew let out another gasped moan as he panted against the sheets, his small blushing chest heaving "A-ah! M-most people would be…terrified to face a spirit…I…couldn't be more excited…or one might say…a mix of both…" His legs trembled with the pricking shiver going through him.

"One could say the same about pleasing such a powerful creature, the risk involved if I don't treat my little bear properly" he answered with a deep chuckle that resonated through Ivan's chest to Matthew's belly where they were held together by Ivan's weight and Matthew's strong legs.

Matthew shivered at the unbelievably sexy gesture as he looked up at the Russian with blushing parted lips and dilated, half lidded eyes, tongue flecking out slightly to wet his lips before biting them with his desire. "You might…get attacked…"

"I had better be careful then and please you as quickly as possible" he teased with a little smirk and continued kissing his way down, leaving little hickies here and there along the way until he reached the edge of the elegant suit pants. "Then again…I have always enjoyed a challenge…maybe I should play a little dangerous instead…" he trailed off with a smirk.

Matthew tisked him with a little purr, "I would hate to maul such a lovely phantom…but it seems…my phantom prefers to dance on the razor's edge…more often than not…" He panted softly against the silken sheets as slowly spread his legs.

"You would have to catch me first…" Ivan worked his way in along the hem and tugged the button loose "can you catch a spectre?" he asked as he worked the zipper down and pulled the fitted pants lower to reveal elegant lace panties. They were silvery-white with intricate patterns that artfully obscured the growing length "Beautiful…" Ivan whispered and gave the covered bulge a kiss.

Matthew arched his hips into the cool lips against the heated silk, back rising from the sheets lightly as he looked down at the Russian with passion filled lavender eyes complimenting his ruddy cheeks and parted peach mouth that emitted a breathy little moan.

Ivan chuckled "Where did all of that bravado go? Is it so easy to silence a bear?" he asked teasing waiting just long enough for Matthew to open his mouth to retaliate before he opened his own and mouthed at the tip of the flushing head, peaks of it visible between the lace.

Just as Matthew was about to reply, he felt the warm, damp sensation of Ivan's mouth over him and shivered into another sharp arch with a loud moan, already falling apart in his phantom's hands.

The violet eyed man hummed in amusement and pulled away to carefully pull down Matthew's panties "Have you been with anyone before?" Ivan asked as he pulled the white pants off and tossed them to the far edge of the bed with the panties following afterward.

Matthew panted against the sheets, another shiver running through him from the slight breeze as Ivan freed him from his clothes. "N-no…" he whispered, shifting to close his legs a bit shyly.

Ivan paused, pulling away to get a proper look at the suddenly timid man "Are you sure you want me to be your first?" he asked, wanting to be absolutely sure before they did anything that Matthew would regret.

* * *

Another chapter done! I hope you all enjoyed it and I'd love to know if any parts caught your eye so please feel free to leave a comment or message me =3

~Poison


	3. Chapter 3

For some reason the spacing just doesn't want to cooperate with this chapter, on either site. On AO3 I was able to manhandle it to accept it eventually but this site doesn't have the ability to flip between real text and html sooooo here we are ^^' I'll play with it again later to see if the issue fixes itself but I wanted to go ahead and get this chapter out before work. Despite the wall of text I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Matthew shivered again, wrapping his arms around himself as he nodded, rubbing his legs against each other. "Y-yes…I'm sure" he wondered if Ivan was cold too or if it was just him.

The Russian smiled at the answer and crawled up Matthew to join their lips, laying across his body "I'll warm you up shortly" he promised once they had parted.

Matthew withheld the fact about his anemia, selfishly and yet ironically not wanting to ruin their moment. He rubbed against Ivan, softly moaning in contentment from his radiating body heat "You are so warm~"

The coldness surprised him, even more so as Matthew continued to shiver, and he stopped their passionate kissing and he started to have doubts about the blond's consent.

Matthew looked up at him, lavender eyes blinking with confusion, "You're stopping…?"

"Are you ok?" Ivan asked "you're shaking pretty bad…"

Matthew cursed in his head as he realized the shaking wasn't going to stop, "Ah…can we just…is it alright if…we just cuddle under the covers…? I hate ruining the mood, but…I didn't think this would happen…" He pulled Ivan closer, getting warmer.

Ivan smiled and nodded before stepping of the bed and tugging down part of the sheets for Matthew. He stripped off his shirt and changed into a loose pair of pants, unsure of how comfortable Matthew would be with him how he usually slept. He rejoined Matthew under the sheets and wrapped his arms around his slender form.

"We could probably get warmer faster…if you just took everything off so it's just our body heat…" Matthew smiled softly up at him, moving closer.

"As long as it's alright with you" Ivan brushed their lips together with a gentle kiss, treading more carefully than earlier. He grabbed his waistband and pulled off his pants and boxers, tossing them across the room without moving more than necessary. He pulled Matthew against him, his hand running down the bare back "If something decides to join us, just ignore it" he chuckled.

Matthew smiled and cuddled into his chest, arms tucked up against his chest as well, "Ah well I've spooned plenty of times before…can't be helped" he giggled. The blond got a little chill from the sudden expelled cold as the warmth of Ivan and the blankets and sheets enveloped him immediately. "I'm sorry…I was so excited I…forgot to mention my anemia…I've been taking my medicine so I don't know why it's acting up… I apologize…for ruining the mood…" he blushed modestly, moving up a bit to hide his face in Ivan's neck.

Ivan's brows rose slightly in surprise but he smiled warmly with relief. He rubbed the back of Matthew's head, content to hold him "I'm just relieved that I had not scared you, there's no reason to apologize for it though" he tried to reassure the little bear hiding in his neck.

"Ahh…it's really warm here…" Matthew whispered, burrowing a bit into his neck, nuzzling it with little comfortable sighs. "Ah but no…my lovely phantom…you are so sexy…I just wanted to be selfish…" he added, taking in Ivan's strong, aromatic scent. It made him feel so tranquil.

He nodded "I'm built to carry heat, I'm glad you can enjoy it." He settled both of his arms around Matthew, resting them in the dip of his lower back "And this is the perfect time to be selfish, when I want to dote on you." He felt Mathew inhale deeply and he tried to hold in a chuckle though there was a piece of him that enjoyed that thought of Matthew liking his scent so much.

Matthew blushed a deep red at Ivan's low laugh, "Ah…sorry…you just…smell so good…" he explained nearly in a whisper.

"So do you" Ivan lifted Matthew's chin slightly "but where did the confident bear go? This one's too shy to attack" he teased with a small smirk.

Matthew met Ivan's eyes, "Mm…or perhaps you've calmed the bear…" he whispered. "Claws can easily become soft…like paws…" he gently, slowly stroked Ivan's neck with the tips of his nails.

Ivan tilted his head to give Matthew more room to roam "As with claws to paws a phantom could only be touched when they allow it."

Matthew looked up at Ivan as he stroked his cheek with the side of his hand slowly, "Do you allow it…?" he purred.

"The answer's not obvious?" he cooed as he pressed into Matthew's hand, tilting his head a bit to kiss the edge of the slim wrist.

The blond giggled a bit at the soft, little, ghostly peck and let his fingertips wander along the soft lips.

Ivan slipped his tongue out to suck the ends of the two fingers tracing his mouth, a playful smirk shining in his gaze as he locked eyes with his little bear.

Matthew gasped out a moan from the little shiver running through him at the suddenly damp skin. "Mm my…are they sweet…?" he asked, pressing the tips between the man's lips to trace the inside.

He nibbled the edge, a soft exhalation giving away his eagerness to tease and play with Matthew "Not as sweet as a certain other area" Ivan chuckled before drawing the fingers in again and sucking lightly.

Matthew moaned as the warm mouth surging around his fingers made another member of his body blush "Th-that…feels good…"

The ashen blond released him; suction tight to clean off the digits as he pulled off with a pop. "I'm sure it would feel even better here…" he trailed off, lifting his leg slightly to press against Matthew's crotch.

Matthew's back gently arched with the firm warmth against him once again, making him harder with every touch "A-ah…my phantom…"

"You are so sensitive" Ivan whispered against Matthew's hand with a devilish smile "I would love to have you screaming my name by the end of the night but I don't want to risk an interruption."

"As long as I'm warm I think it'll be alright…" the blond whispered with a spreading blush that bruised his milky skin a dark pink.

Ivan hummed in amusement "Then we just have to make sure not to alert the staff" he purred and descended. Ivan kissed down his neck gently, sucking a dark mark where he was sure a collar would cover.

Matthew let out another breathy moan as his soft eyes lidded, sealing away lavender for a few moments before fluttering slightly open again.

"It's going to be fun learning you" he whispered against the damp skin before traveling further down, quickly burying himself in the thick sheets to return to his previous mark; eager to feel that Matthew had already started waking back up there. He took the tip into his mouth and gently licked and suckled, working up to a more intense pressure as Matthew hardened.

The blond was intensely overwhelmed with how good everything felt; how pleasurable every touch of lips and flesh was to the blushing little pearl bear, legs gently trembling and hands over his mouth as clearer moans surface, his soft, sweet voice breaking in between, as if a pause between running syrup or honey.

Ivan felt his own flesh start to perk up at the sweet song Matthew began to sing for him; Ivan's tongue fine-tuning the notes as he traced the hot flesh as it thickened in his mouth.

Matthew mused through his moans and gasps, how alluring albeit misleading it was, for the Russian to portray himself as a phantom, when he and his organs were more real and more tangible than anything the blond had ever seen…or felt. Chills like sharp finger tips went from pricking to stroking up and down his spine as passionately as Ivan's mouth and tongue.

The ashen blond kept his touches light, prolonging their time and teasing them both "You are beautiful…." Ivan whispered against the moist flesh, muffled under the sheets. He kissed a trail down to where the smooth flesh of his pelvis met the pale thigh and nibbling the sensitive tendon there.

Matthew kept his lips pressed together in a smooth line to prevent his moans from escaping, clearly embarrassed at how breathy and shaky they were as they burned his own ears. It reminded him how much he hated being recorded, as he resented his own voice, as it was soft and sweet as any lady's he'd ever met, rather than low and sultry as Ivan's or Francis' "Ah…th—thank you…"

Ivan distinctly noticed the dulled sounds and assumed Matthew was growing bored with his teasing so he quickly brought himself back into play, taking the thick flesh pressing against his cheek into his mouth to properly attend to his little lover.

It surprised the blond that such a swift, subtle motion could bring about such lewd, hot noises from himself and arch him so high off of the bed.

The Russian would have smirked had he been able to but he still managed to hum in delight at the loud, needy mewl that made his own need throb insistently.

Matthew reached down as he spread his legs further, and laced his fingers through the thick ashen hair, gently pulling as he arched further forward only to straighten against the sheets once more.

Teeth carefully tucked away, Ivan bobbed quickly as his tongue curled and flicked along the flesh; the heat under the sheets building with each controlled exhalation. The heat continued to build until Ivan had to pull off and pop out from under the sheets with a lick of his lips and a chuckle. "You taste divine but it's too hot under there to play for long" he explained "are you warm enough to move onto the next step?" he asked curiously, more than willing to wait longer and tease the little blond from outside the covers if he was still cold.

Matthew nodded, panting as sweat rolled down his chest, thighs, and stomach from the intense heat under the sheets and covers "Ah…perfect…"

Ivan crawled up further, joining their lips in a pleasantly firm kiss before he leaned over the side and dug through his bedside table for a nearly full bottle of lube. He poured the viscous substance on his fingers "Is there a position you would prefer?" he asked as he let the gel warm.

"Ah…not particularly familiar with any…" the virgin gently shrugged, spreading his trembling legs. "I'll leave it to the professional of the hour…" he purred, stretching back a bit.

"No fantasies that you want to act out?" he encouraged with a smirk as he lifted Matthew's hips, propping him up on a pillow before slipping his fingers between the taut cheeks and stroking the exposed hole with a single finger to get Matthew used to the feeling.

The blond's milk pink flesh flooded with bright red as he moaned out, spreading further at the feeling and rolling his hips against the mattress. "I'll do... what you'd like to do first..." he said politely.

"Excuse me if I'm being crass but I am more than pleased to simply be doing you" Ivan said with a smirk, a chuckle thinly veiled behind the courteous tone and clever finger. "You are giving me this chance; I should at least ensure that you enjoy it to the fullest…"

"I leave myself…in your capable hands…" the blond moaned with a little purr, caressing his own skin.

"So much responsibility…" he purred in return as he watched Matthew start to put on a show of his own and he was tempted to sit back and watch; just because the little minx was a virgin didn't mean that he had no experience with himself, but Ivan could wait until next time for such a self indulgent show. He wanted to shower Matthew with the adoration and pleasure that he knew the younger man deserved so he slipped that lone finger in as he felt the pucker relax and accept him and stroked along the inner walls.

Matthew let out one breathy moan after another at such a pleasant feeling coursing through him, insides taut yet soft around the man's thick finger. His own fingers touched his chest, rubbing along the softly raised flesh with Ivan's rhythm, "It…feels good…"

"It only gets better" Ivan promised as he started to thrust his finger deeper, pulling out and thrusting back in more quickly each time until he stilled just long enough to slide in his middle finger alongside his index and spread the two; filling Matthew just that little bit more.

Just as the pleasure subtly increased the blond's sounds followed, moans and mewls slightly varied in decibels with the blissful state the blond was being eased into.

Ivan ran his palm over his own hard flesh to take the sharp edge of his need off as he watched Matthew's reactions to even the simplest touch.

Ivan's deep, low groans heightened the intensity of pleasure Matthew felt, spilling into every moan and back arch that leisurely yet surely tangled the sheets.

"I may not have the stamina I boasted of with you…" Ivan joined their lips in a firm, passionate kiss "I'm already close just watching you" he freely confessed his desire and slid in a third finger, wanting to speed up the process but careful about not giving Matthew time to adjust before the finale; the last thing he wanted to do was scare the little blond away from sex entirely, even if they would not get together again after that night.

"W-well…I would say…don't be so hard on yourself, as you're human…but…that's not quite true…is it…" he purred through his moans and panting, arching with snaps and jerks of hips and back.

The ashen blond laughed "Says the bear but I suppose I have a title to hold up as _your phantom_ " he purred as he recalled his fingers from the tight, slick heat. He poured more of the clear substance into his hand and spread it along the length of his cock, a soft groan leaving him at the cool sensation and firm grip of his own hand as he prepared.  
Once he was generously covered, Ivan wiped the excess on his pants that were hanging off the edge of the bed and grabbed Matthew's legs, spreading them "Are you ready?"

The blond gasped, "Ah, aren't you…afraid they'll stain…?" he glanced at the pants, and then back up at Ivan, still panting.

Ivan shook his head "It will come out" he suddenly stilled, a dark blush spreading across his cheeks, his excited actions catching up with him at the question "I'm sorry, I forgot to ask if you wanted to use a condom" he murmured, embarrassment thick in his tone.

Matthew shook his head, "I only want you…my phantom…" He whispered through his harsher panting as his lavender eyes looked up at Ivan, arms open to his soon-to-be lover.

His chest tightened slightly, just a quick twinge of sensation, at Matthew's words. He released Matthew's legs and leaned down to embrace him tightly, joining their lips in an intimate kiss. He only pulled away when the need for air became too much and even then he panted against the honey blond's lips, exchanging rough breaths. He shifted and readjusted Matthew's legs "Let's find out what you like" he said with a gentle smile and, after checking that the lube hadn't dried, he lined up and started to ease in slowly.

Matthew let out a deep, heated moan between breaths as he arched his back and hips slowly with Ivan's movements, trying to keep in sync with him.

Ivan continued further, inch by inch, until his hips settled against Matthew. He met the lavender gaze with a breathy smile "How does it feel?" he asked.

The blond's blushing, lithe form trembled as he took shaky breaths through little pants, gazing up at Ivan with passion filled eyes, "F-full…really…warm…" he whispered.

The Russian's smile widened "I'm glad it doesn't hurt" he whispered in return and laced his fingers through the wavy, blond strands fanned out on his pillow "tell me whenever you're ready for me to move" he spoke softly into Matthew's ear, nibbling along the shell. Now that he was actually encased within Matthew the brutal, fiery pleasure that had been building seemed to ease and though he wanted to thrust readily he found the will to wait however long Matthew needed.

Matthew moaned in pleasure at the feeling inside him, loving the Russian's soft mouth and pricking teeth along the thin, sensitive skin. He slowly nodded as he grasped the sheet in preparation, not wanting to be too loud.

Ivan buried his face in Matthew's neck inhaling the light, sweet smell as he slowly pulled out. He waited just a breath with only the tip still within his little bear's heat before he thrust back in just a bit faster, working up to a steady pace as he scattered kisses and gentle bites along the pale column tempting him so easily.

Matthew's fingers loosened and tightened on the sheets as he arched his back, rolling his hips with every thrust and moaning out the Russian's pet name, panting in between.

"You're a natural" Ivan breathed his playful praise "you move against me even better than when we danced" he groaned softly.

The thick groan added to the intensity, sending a shiver up the blond's spine to make him arch even further with a series of breathy moans.

Quiet grunts and rough moans started to fall from Ivan with every other thrust as he increased the pace, the slick symphony of their joining adding to the pleasured sounds already filling the room.

Matthew's back curved into higher arcs with every thrust that matched his more desperate, pleased sounds as his hips rolled and jerked against those above him in an intimate and clandestine dance between the little bear and his phantom.

Ivan kissed Matthew's neck, not leaving the marks he so wanted to for fear of bothering the younger man later but he instead brought himself up to join Matthew's lips; keeping both of their mouths thoroughly occupied through their coupling.

Matthew fed his moans to the Russian as his hands tumbled down the man's brawny form, massaging the muscular back and chiseled stomach, whilst wrapping his legs around Ivan.

Passion got the better of Ivan as he increased the pace and force, arms planting themselves along the bed as Matthew gripped him tightly.

Matthew pulled him closer, hands moving slowly up his body until they stroked his neck and then laced through the tousled, ashen hair.

His little lover's touch was calming and the heat flush already dusting his cheeks darkened as he slowed in realization that he was pushing Matthew too hard. He tried to match the relaxed, intimate mood that Matthew was setting and an unidentified _feeling_ settled in his stomach that simply made him want to kiss the little blond again.

Matthew's shapely thighs squeezed intimately against the Russian's waist as he pet his hair, stroking through gently and passionately with sweet little kisses on Ivan's lips and along his neck and broad shoulders, as he began to adore his lover's form, moaning sugar sweetly at the more loving, steady thrusts.

Ivan smiled as his little bear seemed to share the feeling and spoke up "Would you like to go on a proper date tomorrow?" he asked, tone rough and deep.

"I would love to…" The blond uttered between moans, thighs rubbing against his partner's.

"Wonderful" Ivan answered, pleased that the younger man was willing to try something more with him. His need throbbed and he was suddenly reminded of his impending climax but he restrained it as he thrust more roughly, trying to push Matthew over the edge before he went over "Inside or out?" he asked with a grunt.

"W-whatever's best…for my phantom…" Matthew moaned and panted between thrusts, hips snapping and rolling with the arch of his spine against Ivan as he felt himself becoming closer.

"So selfless" Ivan purred as he gripped Matthew tightly, bringing his lips to his neck and nibbling down the pale column, unable to resist making a light mark.

"Ah…my phantom…deserves the world…" the soft blond replied, loving words sugar coated with moans and mewls, as he was brought closer toward the razor thin edge of his release.

Ivan's chest swelled "Says my bear that deserves the world and more" Ivan responded likewise before joining their lips in a passionate kiss, connected in every way from their heads to their legs.

In that moment Matthew knew even better that he wanted to shower Ivan with affection and gifts and praise every chance he got. "Darling…let me cook for you…" he whispered, legs rubbing against Ivan's slowly and gently.

The Russian groaned suddenly and tensed as he came buried in Matthew's heat. Ivan's eyes widened and he blushed furiously, entire face scarlet. He chuckled a little awkwardly "That sounds great but first I'll take care of you" he pulled out and descended to Matthew's hips. He smiled at the steadily leaking flesh before taking the length into his mouth and sucking hard.

Matthew gasped out with a surprised moan as his back and hips arched off the bed, toes curling as his hands went straight to Ivan's hair, fingers laced through the disheveled tresses.

Ivan hummed low and deep as he bobbed, swallowing around the head each time he backed off to get a proper breath in; he was not the most experienced with this aspect but Matthew's sounds had him wanting to try every trick he could think of and more to keep his lover mewling his sweet song.

Matthew pet his head as he moaned out his pet name for the Russian loudly over Ivan's sounds and noises, legs shaking in pleasure from every movement of the passionate mouth.

He steadied Matthew's hips, pressing him closer and deeper with a firm grip on the supple cheeks that flexed with each thrust and tremor that ran through him.

The blond gasped at the sudden rush of heat as he released, arching his back up as much as he could with Ivan's grip on his hips. His hands tightened on Ivan's hair.

The Russian swallowed quickly, groaning as his mouth was filled repeatedly. He finally pulled off when the pulsing stopped and he swallowed a final time and licked his lips slowly.

Matthew shivered with little trembling mewls and wanton moans against the twisted sheets, passion filled lavender eyes and rosy lips held a blissful smile as he looked down at Ivan, petting his head, and making him rest it against his warm stomach. "My phantom…is so generous…" He rubbed his head and neck, massaging his shoulders "So compassionate…"

"You flatter me" Ivan kissed the soft belly just under Matthew's naval and smiled warmly as he wrapped his arms around the honey blond's lower back and settled there, content in the warmth and company. He met the intimate gaze "You are an angel" he tilted his head a bit and practically nuzzled the yielding flesh affectionately "my beautiful little bear."

"Ah…" Matthew blushed a bright pink, stroking through the soft, ash hair gently, "then I am fit for a phantom…" he pulled him closer; he had never quite enjoyed cuddling this much.

Ivan playfully tsked "You could have your pick of this world and beyond, but…now that you're in my arms I want to keep you to myself" he chuckled, taking any potential bite out of his words.

"Tsk tsk..." Matthew giggled, tapping his head softly, "angels are only allowed to be with heavenly beings…like phantoms…" He bent down to kiss his head before laying back down.

"Oh? And how do you know I'm heavenly, maybe I'm a devil in disguise" he cooed with a teasing smile.

"Mm perhaps I was sent to purify you and bring you back to heaven…" Matthew smiled with a sweet little purr, rubbing his back.

The Russian chuckled "Perhaps I was sent to corrupt that one no one else could" he cooed, nipping Matthew's belly gently.

"Ohh? Then my phantom is succeeding…" he purred, watching the pure white skin stained with iniquitous red beneath Ivan's mouth.

"I certainly managed to bring you back with me and have my wicked way with you" he purred, kissing the pinkened mark "but there is far more I can show you…" he said with a smirk.

"Dead men tell no tales, my phantom…you are no exception…" Matthew giggled, tapping Ivan's nose, "ah but…I suppose this once…we could break the rules…I won't tell…" He held a finger to his smiling lips.

"Then we should begin each day with that in mind and start each morning with 'just this once…'" Ivan grinned, lifting himself up to stretch along Matthew's body and kissed the corner of his mouth, smirking against the lingering linger.

"Ah yes of course, my love…" Matthew whispered, kissing his face and neck as his legs rubbed against Ivan's.

He settled along Matthew's body, relaxing as the other roamed, indescribably pleased at the possessive endearment.

Matthew sighed happily and slid down a bit, his cheek pressed against Ivan's chest, listening to his heartbeat, enveloped by his warmth.

Ivan held Matthew close and rolled onto his side "Do you want to sleep like this?" he asked, his voice resonating in his chest.

"Mhm…" Matthew nodded, closing his eyes, lulled to sleep by the deep, low, accented voice reverberating against his flesh.

The Russian smiled at the pleasantly worn out tone "Goodnight my love, my little bear" he said softly and joined Matthew in unconsciousness. His sleep was deep and the most restful it had been in a long time despite the issues that would surely arise when the two awoke to a busy home.

Matthew shifted through the night, cuddling into Ivan's neck as they slept.

* * *

There's one more chapter or so left before this one wraps up as an incomplete. I don't see myself continuing it alone, at least not for a good long time but I hope it's still enjoyable. Anyway, please leave a comment or message me if anything caught your interest or if you have any tips!

~Poison


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the delay; between work picking up big time and school (finally) releasing the first reading assignments, I'm a bit pinched for time. But here's the last chapter of this one and it's a few pages longer than the chapters usually are =3 And, unfortunately, the spacing is still not cooperating on this site no matter what I try. If it's difficult or frustrating to read then I also have an account on AO3 when my name is PoisonousPassion where the story is also posted and spaced a bit better.

* * *

Ivan awoke early, trying to stretch but stilling as he realised the warm little bundle curled against him. He smiled crookedly and settled back in, he still had a while before he had to start preparing for work and he wanted to relax with the peaceful blond.

Matthew's phone kept vibrating in his bag, but went completely unheard by the two, as it was still in his car, giving the blond more time to cuddle with his new lover, enjoying the warmth and affection of being in his arms.

The violet eyed man brought a hand up to brush the messy bangs to the side, content in the quiet with his new lover. He absently wondered what he would do about his mother and Yao, he didn't want the negative repercussions but they would be impossible to avoid given that both he and Matthew were engaged to others. He sighed softly and debated on waiting to see where his relationship with Matthew went before making new final arrangements to marry him which, if things continued as lovingly as they did the night before, Ivan would welcome forever with his little bear.

Matthew stretched a bit, yawning noiselessly before cuddling back up to Ivan. "Mm…want breakfast…?" he whispered, kissing his cheeks and lips.

"It's up to you; we could always relax until seven when the table is already filled" Ivan suggested between playful kisses, sneaking a few of his own in.

Matthew giggled sleepily, eyelashes stirring with his lightly lidded lavender irises "That sounds lovely…"

Ivan brushed his lips across Matthew's forehead "Do you have work or anything today?" he asked softly, enjoying the intimacy of their little morning moment.

"I will cancel all appointments…to spend the day with you…" he purred softly against his shoulder, kissing it gently as he rubbed his soft feet against his lover's legs.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea" Ivan nuzzled Matthew's head and entangled their legs "would you like to start our date early then?"

Matthew nodded, nuzzling his neck, "I'd like us to do some grocery shopping…I want to cook my phantom a proper meal…"

"Then I am ready whenever you are" he cooed as he rubbed Matthew's back lazily.

"Mm…this is just too good…" he purred as he leaned further into the loving massage.

"I can give you a proper one if you lay on your stomach" Ivan offered, the slightest bit of eagerness slipping into his tone at the prospect of pulling more lovely noises out of the blond.

Matthew blushed and nodded, rolling over onto his tummy, arms tucked under the pillow as he rested his head against it.

Ivan straddled him, thighs brushing Matthew's as he started from the base of his neck and shoulders and worked his way down with smooth, firm circles. He was certainly not trained but he did have some practice and he doubted he could ever tire of the smooth skin so he would use any chance to explore it.

The blond let out a few soft, content, low moans at the Russian's gentle, soothing massage, body entirely relaxed under Ivan's care.

"I am still shocked that I was you're first" Ivan said softly "with your personality and looks, someone surely wanted to snatch you up" he chuckled as he eased the tension and knots out of his back.

"Ahh well, how flattering…" Matthew blushed, as there had only been one other person in his life he had fallen for. Mr. Toris, a student teacher fresh out of high school that Matthew had simply adored. But that was long ago. "I thought the same of you, my phantom…"

"I'm not quite as pristine as you but no one has been so rooted in my heart as you" Ivan freely confessed as he leaned down and kissed the edge of the blush at the base of his neck as he continued working over his back.

"Mm…I feel the same…" Matthew let out a comforted little moan as he relaxed into Ivan's tranquil massage.

"Then I believe we were meant to meet and share this wonderful time together" Ivan smiled as he worked lower, kneading and rolling the flesh and muscles underneath. He was pleased he had a chance to relax and explore Matthew in such a way and he couldn't deny a little pride in making him sore enough to want the massage in the first place.

"Mm…oh yes, darling…ah so good…" Matthew whispered, stretching out a bit before relaxing his body against the sheets. "I could fall asleep right now…" he let out a little yawn.

"I wouldn't say no to relaxing in bed with you until lunch" Ivan purred, enjoying the sounds and motions of the little blond under him.

"I promise…I am not usually so lazy…mm…" He let another little comfortable sigh slip out as Ivan worked one of the knots in his shoulder "You just make me so relaxed…"

Ivan chuckled "With the sounds you are making, I'll use any excuse to keep you in bed" he teased as he felt the muscle melt under his touch and relax a little more with each pass of his hands.

The two seemed to talk for hours about what would seem to be nothing to anyone else, but brought them closer with every silly little conversation or sentence. With every tiny grin or laugh, every minuet emotion they were learning one another. And Matthew had never felt quite so close to anyone like this before.

Though Ivan had gone through his fair share of relationships but he knew that Matthew was different; there had been an instant connection between them as they danced and it only grew and blossomed as they relaxed and spoke of everything and nothing that made the early morning hours fly by.

After several hours the little blond opened his eyes, feeling his lover asleep on top of him, snoring softly in his neck. He chuckled, and reached behind him to rub his head, "Darling…" he whispered, "we've nearly slept the day away…" Though he couldn't have spent the time better.

He clung to Matthew for a moment before the noise registered as words and he opened his eyes to regard his love with a sleepy hum. As he gathered the meaning of the words, he finally spoke "Would you like to start our date?" he asked, voice low and thick with the residue of sleep.

"M-hm…" Matthew nodded, stroking his hair gently as he rolled onto his side.

Ivan kissed his neck and shut his eyes for just a moment before chuckling low in his chest "If you keep that up I will end up going back to sleep."

Matthew laughed, slowly moving his hand, "Sorry…my love is just so soft…" He smiled, gazing at his phantom with still somewhat bleary eyes.

"I enjoy your touch far too much for you to apologize" Ivan kissed his neck and met the lavender eyes "do you want to join me in the shower?" he asked.

Matthew nodded, "That sounds lovely" and preferred to once again be spoiled by the other. "Carry me…?" he held out his arms, looking up at him.

"Happily" Ivan purred as he pulled away to stand at the side of the bed and lifted the little blond up with ease. He carried him cradled in his arms to the bathroom "Shower or bath?" he asked, wanting his lover's preference.

"Bath after lunch…we'll run the water cold with how long we'd probably nap in there" he chuckled, arms around his lover's neck. "Shower is preferable for now…"

A soft chuckle answered Matthew's laugh as Ivan agreed and he set Matthew down on the thick rug that ran along side the large basin that consisted of the combined shower and bath as he started the water. Once it had warmed, Ivan tugged Matthew in after him and immediately started to rub and massage the skin as he covered it in suds.

Matthew immediately fell apart in his hands, laying on his head on his shoulder while he rested himself against his chest, sighing happily, "Ahh…you make me so relaxed, darling…" he whispered.

"I see that" Ivan cooed into his ear "I am starting to think that you are uniquely sensitive" he teased with a knowing little smile.

"Perhaps, dear, but only for you…" the blond purred, kissing his warm neck, "you make me want to be lazy all day…"

"I am honored" Ivan tilted his head to give Matthew more room to roam as he trailed his own lips along Matthew's neck, tracing marks left from their long night together.

Matthew closed his eyes, starting to nod off from the comfortable, peaceful affections, head drooping against Ivan's shoulder with little snores.

Ivan resisted the urge to laugh but was only partially effective as he stilled his motions and, with one arm secured around Matthew's waist to support him, he gave a plump cheek a firm squeeze.

Matthew gasped as he jumped a bit, startled for a second before he turned beet red, "Ah! Goodness…I fell asleep? Goodness…" He hid his face in Ivan's neck "See! You are just so relaxing…!"

The Russian grinned "There's relaxing and then there's turning you into a narcoleptic" he teased and joined their lips "let's get out before I have to carry you to bed." Ivan quickly rinsed off and grabbed towels for Matthew and himself, drying off as he returned to the bedroom to get dressed with his lover in tow.

"Your servants are extremely efficient!" Matthew complimented as he stared at the immaculate, well pressed and folded clothes on one of the bed corners. He picked up the shirt and started to dress himself "Not even mine are this fast."

"They have plenty to do each day so they have gotten quick" Ivan smiled "I'm sure they heard the shower and immediately went to work" he commented as he tossed the damp towel to rest on the edge of the bed and started to dress himself.

He finished dressing and went to the mirror, combing his fingers through his damp, tousled blond waves. "They must be paid handsomely; I'm guessing"

Ivan nodded "They work well for it and we try to pay them well to keep them happy."

"That's good; we try to do the same with ours…" Matthew nodded, smiling at his reflection when he was finally pleased with his hair.

"It seems to work the best and it's always beneficial to reward hard work" he gave his head a little shake, the short locks falling into place more or less naturally. "Where would you like to go first?"

"Ahh, let's go to a cafe first…we can have a little snack and then do some grocery shopping" Matthew smiled at the ashen blond.

"That sounds wonderful" Ivan smiled and took Matthew's hand, giving it a little kiss "ready to go?"

"Yes, darling" the blushing blond replied as he held his lover's hand.

Ivan grinned and led him out, ignoring the surprised stares of those they passed and the barely restrained, shocked anger from his mother as he strolled out of the door with someone other than his betrothed. He stopped at his car "Would you like to take mine and I can simply drive you back whenever you want to return home?" Ivan asked.

"That sounds good to me" Matthew nodded, fiddling with the buttons on his jacket.

He nodded and opened the door for his little bear before he got in the driver's seat and went on their way to the café Matthew had mentioned earlier, settling into the quaint, cozy building as they waited to order. Ivan turned to Matthew "What would you suggest?" he asked, having not been to this café before.

"They have a lovely chicken dumpling soup" Matthew smiled, looking over the menu.

The faint blond eyebrows rose in pleasant surprise and a small smile warmed his face "That sounds delicious" Ivan commented, more than satisfied with the suggestion.

"Darling, it is! Especially with the tea they serve it with" Matthew nodded, gazing at the beautiful ashen blond.

"Then that is what I will get" Ivan nodded, taking his lover's hand and kissing across the slender fingers.

The slightest pink brushed the blond's pale fingers from the sweet kisses, "Wonderful…"

"You are even more beautiful when you blush" Ivan chuckled "it makes me want to take you to the nearest bed and repeat our exquisite night together."

Matthew's cheeks became a pale red, "Ah…my phantom always s-says such _decadent_ things…"

"You pull such sweetness from me" Ivan cooed "I cannot help but want to give you the world."

"Darling…ahh, darling…" Matthew smiled, blushing a slowly darkening crimson as he fanned himself, "I adore you…"

The waiter cleared his throat to signal that he had been standing there for a few minutes, unsure of where to come in, and in their little world, the blond forgot reality…and the fact that this was one of the Wang Family's chains.

"Ah yes…my love and I will have the chicken dumpling soup, along with the tea" he gazed at his lover, entirely doe-eyed and spellbound.

"Yes, sir" the man eyed Ivan before collecting their menus and walking away.

Ivan leaned forward, ready to kiss his little love but an awkward cough interrupted the action. He leaned back into his chair with a small, mischievous smirk as Matthew relayed their orders. He rubbed Matthew's hand when the lavender eyes met his and dilated slightly as he entirely ignored the cautious stare that their waiter was giving him.

The blond had certainly seen the waiter's glare and stared at the man with a strange glisten in his eyes that Ivan had not seen before, "Ah, do you…know each other…?" he asked with the slightest jealousy in his softness, looking back at his lover.

His brow rose as Matthew's eyes darkened as they turned away from him. He tilted his head a glanced at the man in question, a faint recognition tickling the back of his mind "Have we formally met?" he asked. He somewhat recognized the face but nothing was definitive.

The waiter glanced at Matthew, and then back to Ivan. "Yes." He nodded solemnly, "Your fiancé is my employer…"

Matthew tapped his nails steadily on Ivan's hand, staring at it a few seconds before looking back up at the man, shaking his head "…I…have never met you, sir…"

Uncertainty flashed across Ivan's face as he realised the implications. He sighed through his nose "I see…" he muttered in acceptance. He had wished that he could tell Yao under more favourable conditions that Ivan would no longer be going through with their marriage. Ivan wished to preserve the mutual business relationship but it seemed that the younger man was put off but Ivan's blatant affections and would surely wish to incur favour with Yao. Ivan waved the man away, accepting what was surely to come; no one could force them to marry now that Ivan had found a person he truly cared for despite how young their relationship was.

Matthew took Ivan's hand, currently fascinated by its size in comparison to his own, rubbing and tapping the palm while he awaited the meal. He looked up at the troubled expression on his lover's face, and his brow furrowed, "Darling…? Did that man displease you?" The same tone from before spread ever so subtly over his words.

Ivan smiled at his worried lover "I just wish I had met you before my fiancé" he answered lightly with a quiet chuckle "but do not fret; I will take care of it."

Matthew's lavender eyes went wide, "F-fiancé…" he had completely forgotten about Mr. Bonnefoy. When he pulled his phone from his bag and saw about thirty missed calls and messages, his heart sank, "How did I not hear any of these?" he thought aloud.

The Russian gave him a soft smile "It seems that we were both blissfully distracted and forgot our previous obligations…" He paused in thought for a moment in debate, trying to figure out Matthew before he spoke but he decided to be blunt "Do you wish to stay with him or me?" he tried to keep his tone light, not wanting to lead the timid blond either way despite desiring him so strongly.

"I want you!" Matthew replied longingly, desperately, as if his breath was stolen from him. "Only you…" he gently, slowly stroked the Russian's hand, lavender eyes blinking up at him.

Ivan smiled warmly, relief obvious in his features "And I want you" he brought the honey blond's hands up and held them clasped in his hands. The ashen blond brought them to his lips "I truly want a genuine relationship with you, perhaps even a marriage if you are willing in time." He set his little bear's hands down on the table, still supported in his own "Would you like me to speak with Mr. Bonnefoy as well?"

Matthew nearly swooned, "Ahh…darling…! How romantic" He shook his head, blushing, "Ah no…leave him to me…my phantom shouldn't have to do all the work" he batted his lashes at the Russian before kissing his hands leaving an affectionate smooch on each finger.

"You are far too sweet, it still stuns me that I was lucky enough to capture your attention" he brushed a finger across the plump, pink lips affectionately.

The blond smiled gracefully and quickly kissed the tip of the finger's pad, "How could I be? How could I not find someone so striking attractive…? It would be a crime…"

Ivan laughed softly "What goes through my mind when you shower such praises would be considered a crime far direr."

"Ah…darling…saying such things again…" Matthew blushed a dark pink for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, face quickly warming further from the steam rising from the bowl and cup placed in front of him. The same were put in front of Ivan.

"Your tea and soup, sirs."

He thanked the man with a lingering smirk from Matthew's words "I cannot resist when it comes to you" he cooed at Matthew as he grabbed his utensil and began to eat; humming in content pleasure at the taste.

"Ahh…my darling approves?" Matthew smiled brightly, clasping in hands as he nodded at his lover.

The waiter glared and left.

Ivan noticed the pointed look but brushed it off, it was only natural to react in such a way when a soon to be married man was spotted flirting and promising his heart to another, not that there was anything more than a business relationship between him and Yao but few seemed to understand that. The ashen blond nodded with a smile, swallowing the hot soup "One of the best I have tasted."

"Ahh…I'm so happy" the blond replied in a delighted tone, blinking up at his lover. He took a sip of his own tea before dipping his spoon into the soup he always enjoyed.

The Russian tilted as the little pauses and slightly tensed shoulders clicked in his mind with the out of place looks Matthew had been giving their waiter "Was he bothering you?" he asked.

"Yes, darling…because I could see he was bothering you…" Matthew replied, having more of his soup.

Ivan smiled "Do not worry, I merely wished to stay in Yao's good graces. He is a valuable business partner after all and I'm sure I could explain our love far more reasonably than his underling will."

"I should hope so…" Matthew lightly sighed, gracing Ivan's cheek with the side of his hand. "I would hate to lose my phantom…"

"Even if my business relations with Yao sour, I still want to be with you" Ivan kissed the hand brushing his cheek "no one can get rid of me except you" he smiled.

"My darling! Why, I wouldn't _dream_ of it…" Matthew replied solemnly, eyes sparkling as they gazed deeply into the Russian's.

"I hope not but the last thing I want is for you to feel forced to stay with me."

"Is what I want Monsieur Bonnefoy to say when I tell him…" the blond retorted.

Ivan's expression warmed "Then I will not question when you say how much you care" the Russian relented, ever the skeptic with love but so far Matthew really seemed taken with him and he got the feeling they could really work.

Matthew smiled at his lover, feeling the radiating warmth from his velvet smile. He only hoped Francis would be understanding of his decision.

He returned to his cooling food, thanking that it was still warm "Would you like to go shopping after this?"

Matthew was about to respond when out of his peripheral vision he saw a man walking brusquely and hurriedly up to their table, yelling in French "Mathieu! Mathieu! Où avez-vous été et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?! J'ai cherché partout pour vous!"

"A-ah—Monsieur!" the blond gasped.

"Matvei, did something happen?" Ivan asked curiously. His French was rusty and the man had spoken far too quickly for Ivan to grasp anything other than the frantic tone.

"He's been looking everywhere for me—he's been worried" Matthew told the Russian as the Frenchman walked closer, grabbing the blond's bag.

"What are you doing? Have you not seen your phone? What is going on?" he asked as his wide blue eyes darted wildly between Matthew and Ivan.

Ivan's eyes narrowed slightly at the bold behavior by the stranger "He can check his own belongings" he started firmly, taking the bag back and returning it to Matthew.

"I have searched all over—even thought of getting the police involved if you stayed missing another day! What are you doing with Mr. Wang's fiancé?"

Matthew glanced at his dishes and then back at Francis, "Having…soup?"

Francis sighed and grabbed his arm gently but held him firmly, "I won't have mon petit ours leaving me—come along." He turned back toward Ivan, "And _you_ —you should be ashamed of yourself; an affair after you've exchanged rings…that is quite shameful" He glared back at Matthew, who looked worriedly at Ivan, "Monsieur, je t'aime!"

"Non—tu es à _moi_ " the Frenchman replied, pulling him away.

The look on Matthew's face told Ivan far more that the rushed words and he reacted immediately by grabbing Matthew's other wrist and pulling him out of the other man's grasp. "There has to be a relationship for there to be an affair and neither Yao nor myself wanted the union that was forced by my parents. Matvei, on the other hand, I would fight to keep for as long as he wanted to stay with me."

Francis cocked an eyebrow, "Such a young man to be speaking so fervently of something you know little about. Your passion for my dear Mathieu is admirable, but the key is to know the difference between love and lust—and children such as yourselves can't hardly see the line…" he pulled him back, a bit gentler this time.

"I am young but that doesn't change the fact that I am serious" Ivan steeled his gaze, stepping forward to wrap his arm around Matthew though unwilling to so roughly yank him free. "Yes, I do lust after him, I doubt anyone with eyes could fault me for it, but there is so much more to him." The Russian glanced down at the lavender eyes that held so much emotion, even from their very first glance, with a fleeting smile before he righted his gaze "There is still much I want to learn about my little bear and only he will decide who he wants to be with." The weight of his words added a greater tension between the trio and suddenly Ivan knew the action he needed, he released his little love of his possessive hold and smiled at him "It is your choice, Matvei, and neither of us can stop you" his eyes flicked up in warning at Francis.

Francis forwardly rolled his eyes; the younger man's threats did not scare him in the slightest. The scars beneath his clothes told nearly endless stories of bar fights and alleyway brawls. But he supposed the boy was right; his little flower should not be forced to do anything against his own will and, if he truly loved another, the two would have the man's blessing. He nodded solemnly, "Very well. Mathieu?"

The blond was in Ivan's arms immediately, embracing his lover, "I want him—I love him, monsieur! I want to be with him for as long as I live! You are good to me but…I truly love him…" The lavender eyes gazed up at Ivan longingly, gently stroking the nape of his neck with affection.

Francis softly sighed into a chuckle, and smiled, "Then I cannot stop you, mon petit." He stepped forward to hold him again, and kiss his head, realizing the boy was more…like a child to him; his own son. His eyes met with Ivan's in a silent promise to destroy him if even the slightest of harm came to the little bear. "Take care of my Mathieu."

Matthew smiled and rushed into Ivan's arms once again, showering him with kisses as he stood on his toes to reach his lips.

"I will, every moment for the rest of our lives" Ivan's smile blossomed with the promise, more than elated with Matthew's open declaration and Francis' blessing even adding to the joy of the moment as Ivan returned the affection enthusiastically, holding Matthew close and lifting him with ease so that they could join their lips more fully "I love you" he whispered, specially for Matthew's ears.

His hands clasped around his neck as the same pink blush returned to his cheeks and neck, and the tips of both ears, spreading everywhere quickly. "I love you so very much" He replied, and then turned to Francis, "Merci, monsieur!"

Francis nodded, happy to see his little one so effervescent; truly this was love "Mon petit, you must pack your things tonight; as I'm assuming you will be staying with—"

"Yes!" Matthew replied before he could finish.

Francis chuckled, finding the eagerness precious, "Well mon ours, I will have the chauffeur take you to Mr. Braginsky's home, and we will bring your luggage there. Won't you come with me, Monsieur? We have much to discuss" he beckoned the ashen haired young man as he walked toward the doors.

Ivan thought for a moment about following in his own car and whether he should even trust Francis to whisk Mathew out of his sight but he had to trust his little bear's judgment of the eldest blond. He followed the man out of the restaurant, hand intertwined with Matthew's until it was time for him to leave and then Ivan met the knowing.

"Something must be done about…your, shall we say, 'ex fiancé'" the blond replied dryly, glancing at Ivan as he got in the driver's side.

His unasked question was answered at the Frenchman led him to his car. He sent a message to his usual chauffeur to come pick up his own car and return it home. Ivan settled into the seat and almost repeated his question until Francis finally spoke up. His eyes narrowed slightly giving off a hint of his confusion "What did you have in mind?" he asked, unwilling to lead the curious man toward or away from an idea that he didn't yet know.

"Something quiet. Something quick—not important, I just need you…to bring him to me" Francis replied, driving down the road "and I will take care of the rest."

Ivan's eyes narrowed with blatant suspicion "I would like to keep my relationship with him good, he _is_ a valuable business partner."

"He is…" Francis nodded, shifting the steering wheel, "and you will…his inheritance will be passed on to you, as it says in his will."

"Are you insane?" Ivan asked, knowing all too well what had been spelled out to him and wondering how the man knew of Yao's will when he himself had not heard a thing.

"No, but you certainly are if you underestimate the Wang Family" Francis replied calmly as he drove. "What you are doing, though passionate, is undoubtedly disrespectful. And Mr. Wang will remedy that by taking everything you own."

That silenced Ivan quickly; the man did have a point, however extreme it seemed. The Wang family was well known for having fought their way up from poverty to one of the richest families and they would not take an insult lightly. Ivan sighed softly "I won't say that you haven't convinced me but I would prefer to find another way if possible" he still held onto his morals. He worked his way up the ladder cleanly and he wanted to keep things that way, especially if he wanted to settle in with the little angel that he'd fallen for; he couldn't think of discussing such a topic with his little bear.

Yao parked in front of the large Braginsky home and noted that Ivan's preferred car was missing, his eyes narrowed and he strolled up the stairs to await his fiancé and _encourage_ some changes to the wedding plans that Ivan's mother was pushing for but just as he was walking up the grand steps to the door, an unknown car pulled up and a little blond stepped out. He grew suspicious but kept his thoughts to himself and continued to the door, ready to knock and announce himself.

Matthew and Yao's eyes met and locked for a moment as soon as he stepped out of Francis' car, staring at each other for a split second before Matthew smiled, breaking the slight tension and contact. He walked up the steps to his soon-to-be fiancé's grand manor, and stood beside the other, about to speak, when the door opened after Yao had knocked.

"Welcome, Master Wang, Master Williams… Please do come in, master Braginsky will be along shortly" the maid welcomed them inside with a courteous bow and stepped out of the way of the entrance.

Yao was, again, disappointed by his future husband and he entertained an absent thought about calling things off but the benefits of their marriage far outweighed any deficiencies; besides, going through all of the documents he had just finalized would be a hassle. The brunet seated himself on the lush couch in the waiting room for his fiancé and Mrs. Braginsky who, stubborn as she was with the details of the double wedding, had grown on Yao for her old-money charm.

Soon, heels were softly but assuredly clicking down the grandiose stairs to join the two men. She seated herself in the tastefully ornate chair in front of the edge of the short table and smiled softly at the two "We can go continue where we left off with planning until your fiancés join us." Soft lavender eyes that held a keen light turned on to Matthew "it's good to finally see you here to assist in planning; it is your wedding too Mr. Williams."

"Ah yes, Mrs. Braginsky…" Matthew nodded, taking the tea cup and biscuit from the silver tray the maid offered them. "Though I'm afraid…it won't be with Monsieur Bonnefoy…" he sipped his tea.

She straightened her back and gazed at the blond "I see. Surely this is simply a rough patch or a misunderstanding between you and Mr. Bonnefoy and there is no need to rearrange months' worth of planning" she answered with a poisonously sweet smile.

Still in a bit of a delusional state, the blond smiled, shaking his head, "Mm no…actually Monsieur is quite fine with the decision, and I have already found a new fiancé! I—" Before he could say another word, the door opened, with Ivan and Francis in its frame.

"Ah! Finally the husbands arrive" she said with a pseudo-smile that quickly faded as she saw arms full of clothes that were far too feminine and small to fit her large son. Pieces started falling into place with Matthew's words and the friendly atmosphere around the men. She turned her eyes to Francis "Mr. Bonnefoy, care to enlighten me on the turmoil between you and Mr. Williams that would lead him to call the marriage off?" She refused to believe that the well-planned event would go up in flames without even a hint of smoke to warn her.

"He has found someone else…someone whom he truly loves. And who am I to be in the way of such love?" Francis replied, handing a few suitcases to the servants who came to take them.

A few more took the bags, boxes, and hangers Ivan was carrying, "Where would you like these, Master Braginsky?"

As the final piece clicked into place, she turned her eyes on her son, losing any measure of courteous warmth "Explain yourself Ivan" she demanded coldly.

The man tensed, unsure of what to say or how to explain himself and the situation, especially after giving Francis the reigns on doing whatever needed to be done as long as it was kept under the radar and away from him. Ivan forced himself to breathe properly after a pregnant pause and turned to the butler whom had posed the question "Take them up to my room." He met his mother's hard gaze "I have decided to marry Matthew instead" Ivan answered bluntly, knowing he couldn't delay the inevitable reveal.

Matthew smiled as he gazed dreamily at his lover, and Francis kept his eyes on Yao. "You are all invited, of course…" the blond said as he took another bite of his biscuit.

He wanted to smile as his little love gave him a heartfelt look and extended the invitation to their wedding but Ivan couldn't shake the barely contained glares from his mother and Yao.

As she stood, ready to snap, Yao held his hand up "When did you decide this?" he asked calmly.

"Yesterday" the Russian answered.

"How did you come to the decision so quickly?"

Ivan gave the elder man the respect he deserved, especially in the insulting situation and responded honestly, leaving nothing to doubt between the parties in the room "You and I were simply going to merge our businesses; there is no substance worth a marriage. I would like to partner with you instead and allow us both the freedom to keep business and marriage separate."

Yao regarded the man with calm, dark eyes as he carefully considered the change and what benefits they could bring but he wanted to sit on his decision awhile before he finalized anything. "I will give you my answer for your alternate proposal at a later date" he finally stated and dismissed himself to gather his things in the quiet of the room before heading out the door.

Matthew stared curiously after him for a while until the door slammed and he blinked and turned back to Ivan with a confused tilt of his head, "I take it he will not be attending?"

"…I'm not sure" Ivan answered honestly. He had never seen the man so angry though it was mostly hidden under the surface, slipping as the heavy door slammed. "We will see how things end up but we will still marry" he smiled softly at Matthew and kissed his hand.

"That is all that truly matters, my darling…" Matthew smiled, blushing at the loving kiss.

Ivan's smile warmed and he turned to his mother "You will not force me to marry anyone but the business is in good hands, as it has been for years."

She was borderline speechless at the audacity of her son but she knew to bide her time for things to roll in her favour; they always did eventually. She would get together with Yao at another time and discuss what could be done, a marriage between the two families would look far better than just a partnership and they knew benefit for the Braginsky and Wang lines. She met Ivan's gaze "We will await Mr. Wang's decision" she said before leaving the trio and heading upstairs to her room.

Matthew shook his head, taking Ivan's hands as he locked eyes with his mother, "Mademoiselle…I believe you misheard your son…he _said_ he does not want to go through with it."

She paused in her ascent and aimed light, venomous eyes towards the persistent blond "I heard him but Mr. Wang came first and it was agreed upon long before you appeared to curse their budding relationship.

"The only one I see cursing a relationship is _you_ , madam…" Matthew shot back subtly and calmly, eyes gentle but loaded with poison all for Mrs. Braginsky. "I will not sit here and be antagonized by my fiancé's mother. You may be Ivan's blood but you _will_ treat me with respect. I demand it."

She turned slightly, fury broiling under her skin "You are _nothing_. Less than a bug and not worth the effort to explain this simple concept; you are a _child_ and not much of one at that" she glanced down his slender form with blatant distaste. "Even Yao, as slight as he is, had power to bring into the proud Braginsky line, you don't even have _that_ " she scoffed and finished her trek up the stairs, no longer bothering with the young man who had entranced her son and instead settling in for the night to plan to bring Ivan and Yao back together.

Matthew flinched at her words as his countenance fell, eyes widening as he stared at the table. His body visibly shook as he shrank himself with his position, lavender eyes filmed with water as he slowly wrapped his arms around himself.

Ivan was shocked, his mother had her moments but she had never been so callous before and it took him far too long to realise that his love was falling apart. "Matvei" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly "don't listen to her, she has a talent for getting under anyone's skin to get the advantage" he explained softly, rubbing the trembling back.

Matthew shook his head barely, body shaking the slightest bit harder as he spoke, "Sh-she…she is right…what…what can I…truly give you…" His voice cracked terribly as he fought to keep his composure.

"You give me the one thing I've never had…" Ivan trailed off to meet the watery eyes "love" he answered. "I don't need money or another business to worry about and I don't need her acceptance when I have finally found something that makes me happy; you, the one person who has ever even tried to defend me against her." The Russian lifted his lithe fiancé, cradled in his arms, and settled on the couch to hold him closer and kissed his forehead "I love you and nothing will change that."

Matthew slowly looked up at him, blinking gently the tears slipping down his cheeks making it easy to tell Ivan's mother had struck more than a major nerve with the little blond. He slowly nodded, still shaking.

Ivan joined their lips in a chaste kiss "Let's relax in bed or do you want to share a bath?" he offered as he adjusted his hands around Matthew and stood with a soft exhale that ruffled the brilliant blond hair and headed upstairs.

Matthew nodded slowly, arms around Ivan's neck and face against his shoulder, "B-bed…" It would have been bath, but he remembered Ivan would be able to see his frail, feminine little form…which made him anxious to no end.

He nodded and settled down once they reached their destination, getting comfortable in the large bed and rubbing Matthew's back. Ivan wondered distantly what Francis would do but reminded himself that he explicitly asked to be left ignorant to the whole ordeal. He breathed in the soothing smell of his love, a combination of subtle scents most likely lingering from the Williams' company of perfumes and colognes. Ivan gave Matthew a little reassuring squeeze "No matter what they say, I will still love you. Even you would have trouble shaking me off if you lost interest" he tried to lighten the mood with a little smile and the joke.

The light seemed to ignite once more in the little blond's dim eyes, "Oh, darling…never…I love you with all of my heart…my mind and soul…I adore you…" he whispered earnestly as he took Ivan's hands, kissing them gently and sweetly.

"My heart, my mind, my soul" Ivan repeated with the kiss, taking Matthew's face in his hands and simply gazing into his lavender eyes for a few long, sweet moments as he admired the energy he knew returning. "My life and beyond" he finished and joined their lips again "my beautiful pearl bear."

"…M-my phantom…" Matthew whispered, returning the soft, passionate kiss, "I love you so…"

Ivan smiled warm and light into the kiss; breaking the touch in due time and rubbing away the lingering tear tracks with his thumbs. "If not for that night, that dance, I would be spending the rest of my days with someone who only loved my name; I would never know how it felt to be this happy just lying in bed with the person I love."

"You took the words right from my mouth, darling…" Matthew replied, fingers tracing over Ivan's lips gingerly.

The ashen blond smiled and puckered his lips slightly, giving a little kiss to the traveling digits before relaxing into that ever-present smile he had when he was spending time with Matthew.

Matthew smiled at Ivan's up curved velvet lips and lay against his chest, comfortably and calmly as he rested his body and his mind.

Large hands traveled the expanse of the clothed back soothingly, happy that he had eased the worst of Matthew's worries but he wished he could erase the incident entirely, especially now that his mother had proven that she knew a particular weakness.

"I love you…" the blond whispered softly between sniffles as he kissed Ivan's cheek, his body pressing further to the other's.

Ivan gave a little nod "I love you and I always will my dear Matvei" he whispered with a gentle smile as he cradled Matthew close.

"…We can have a bath now…darling…" Matthew said as he lay his head against Ivan's shoulder.

The ashen blond gave Mathew a smile "I like when you give me pet names, the others were too timid but you have been nothing but wonderful since the moment I met you." He nuzzled the man as he lifted himself off of the bed and carried his love to the bathroom. Ivan dotingly undressed Matthew and himself as the water ran and laid out with Matthew in his arms in the large basin.

Matthew was snuggled up against Ivan's neck, rubbing up and down his arm, "the water feels so nice…" he whispered, kissing his neck.

Ivan smiled with a nod and sighed softly, comfortably, as they relaxed together. His hand traveled along Matthew's thigh and hip, stroking the warming flesh leisurely.

* * *

**Translation note: Où avez-vous été et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?! J'ai cherché partout pour vous! = Where have you been and what are you doing here? I have been looking everywhere for you!

This is the end of this one, maybe one day I'll pick it back up but I wouldn't get your hopes up ^^' Hopefully it's enjoyable anyway, please leave a comment or send a message if anything caught your eye! And especially if there is something can make the French more accurate ^^'

~Poison


End file.
